Sakura's World
by Estranged Sisters
Summary: Kariya urged Sakura to run away because he failed. He prayed for her as he dies. Sakura, gathering enough courage indeed ran away, away from a city full of worms and went as far as sneaking and hitchhiking on trains and trucks. One day, she wound up in a certain town...and it was there she got freedom as a Magus and Human. But this town is more than what she bargained for...
1. Chapter 1

Tohsaka, once more

Ten years after the Holy Grail Wars...

Tohsaka Sakura, now fifteen years old is happily living as a helper in the Urahara Shoten.

She was found by Ryuuken on a certain rainy night, struggling to live once the worms in her body was acting erratic because they were far away from their master, Matou Zouken. He found deep and foul irregularities in her soul and took her to the one who could save her, a man named Urahara Kisuke. She had to sleep for the operation...never seeing the looks of horror on the men's faces as they found small, thin worms all over her body, and a big...penis-worm in her uterus and clearly, she's no longer a virgin at such a young age.

When asked, Sakura had to explain how her hell started...down to the end when her uncle Kariya urged her to run away in his dying moments as he too, succumbed to the worms in his own body and died. Because the worms act differently to their hosts based on gender. And she got the worser deal...obviously.

She was happy that she's finally free of the foul things and can be a normal magus once more, and she got her real appearance back...her black hair and blue eyes. Despite the fact that the worms 'carved' her magus education into her body and soul, she never forgot what she learned even when the bugs are removed from her. All she wanted was just to live and be happy. So her rescuer, Ishida Ryuuken gave her a choice. He would adopt her or she chooses to go to the orphanage.

She didn't want to trouble him and his family as much as she is grateful. His wife may have funny ideas if he took her home and she didn't want to repay him by wrecking his family if he adopted her, thinking she's some mistress' daughter. Ryuuken and Urahara were surprised in a horrifying way with her mindset that was born because she was a child who was passed around without care.

With her choice, she went back to being Tohsaka Sakura. And since there's no orphanage in Karakura Town, Urahara took her in instead and with him, she lived happily. Her new guardians are laid-back, jovial, humble and eccentric men and this time, she lucked out with guardians who finally cares for her after her uncle Kariya died.

She did well in school by day, and training at home. At home, she trains hard after dinner and homework. She trains hard in Hakuda, Kido and Bakudo, adding to the arsenal of Magecraft she knows even if it's elementary and what Magi would see as 'useless skills' but it was still taught as elementary after all. But Urahara saw some uses in her Elementary Skills and discovered other ways to use them...in everyday, practical life in fact, or helping out with scouting and fighting. She also learns how to create items from him thus she is also creating weapons and convenient magical items in her spare time. She also learned that Shinigami are using the Third Magic on a whim several times over and she too, learned this without the need to reach Akasha.

At some point, Urahara took in two more children. Tsumugiya Ururu whose high level of power attracts ghosts and drove her family nuts enough to abuse her, making the girl timid and shy as her family blames her for their paranormal luck. Then Hanakari Jinta who ran away from home after the death of his family from hollows that triggered his abilities. The children are all younger than Sakura by four years.

By day, she goes to school and is highly popular with her peers because she's cute, polite and a nice girl. At home, where she can really be herself, she's really a very traditional girl due to her upbringing, wearing kimonos and zori most of the time. She's also kinder to Ururu, having come from a horrible family herself. She is more or less, the family cook and housekeeper while Tessai moves into being Urahara's assistant in everything else, including shopkeeping.

She's also the kind not to get involved in spiritual affairs, preferring a peaceful carefree life unless she's really needed.

But she does assist.

At age 15, in her first year of High School...

Her peaceful life is somewhat skewed...and it all started with a certain person.


	2. The Past Catches

The Past Catches

The effects of Sakura's departure is clearly felt.

Because Sakura ran away from the Matou, Zouken flew into a rage and cursed Kariya. He knew through his familiars that he told Sakura to run away which she did and she ran on the time he had gone to Shinto to collect some mud and the pieces of the Grail to forge into a new breed of worms just for her! Seething, he had to make new plans.

He sought out families who have children to spare but nobody in Japan has children to spare. He went overseas only to get laughed at and given the situation, the Makiri Family will get extinct one way or another. Even if he gets a spare child from them, it's not of Makiri blood, is it? He'll just end up 'extending' someone else's family and the Makiri will either die with him or his great-great-grandsons Byakuya and Shinji. When the old man flew into a rage when he got back overseas, he went to Atlas for the power of magical science. With Shinji's cells as Byakuya got so alcoholic he's no good, as well as blood of the Zenjou Family using a special bug he created. The Zenjou would never notice as they have no more circuits anyway thus unable to feel magic any longer. He mostly took Aoi's blood while she and her daughter Rin lived with the Zenjou to sit out the war.

He studied how to, and created genetically modified clones using the cells he obtained to create an heir for himself. He created as many genetically altered clones as possible to resemble the Makiri...and out of 50 clones, only five have Magic Circuits and it's a start, and more than what he thought he'd get. He took these children and cruelly disposed of the rest. The children got the privilege of having the Makiri name, not the Matou name. But Zouken would not make it in time for the Holy Grail Wars that will happen again within ten years after the end of the Fourth War if he cannot use the children as Masters, being too young. So he himself became a Master of Rider.

He had to make many plans to ensure the children's lives. Since all of them are Makiri by blood and have Circuits, he would resort to tradition to thicken blood once more.

Also known as incestuous marriages.

There's two girls and three boys in his successful clones. As much as he wanted to use the worms, he could not. Kariya is a good example. He used the new breed of worms on HIMSELF to become a Black Lesser Grail and gain more power while hiring the Zenjou to raise the five babies because Byakuya is in no condition to raise them and Shinji sent back abroad two weeks after he came home at the end of the war while Zouken is too old to raise kids. The little he had to do with the failure boys, the better. He summoned Medusa as Rider in ten years. As for his grandson Shinji, he would return after graduating from Elementary School...and getting wind that he would get nothing. Instead, the family's properties and riches would fall in the hands of siblings he didn't know he had! And he has until his College Life to start planning as after college, Zouken will no longer finance him.

A twelve year old flatly told all that made Shinji furious and bitter. Bitter because he has no circuits thus would not inherit the Matou name, never knowing he was already dismissed since the 'birth' of his 'much gifted' siblings who were privileged with the Makiri name and he remained Matou. Shinji swings from Superiority-Inferiority Complex. Superior as he belongs in a prestigious bloodline and Inferior because he was no mage and his siblings are mages. All he knows is that there's two girls and three boys, he didn't even know their names. When the five children in question are all seven years old, Zouken started their training and Shinji put in some faraway all-boys' dorm school just to get him out of the way, further angering the boy.

The five Makiri children are fortunate that all of them weren't subjected to the worms. They trained the hard way starting at age seven. They also no longer knew about their genetic brother Shinji. As far as Zouken is concerned, he does not exist. When the children returned home for training, Byakuya died from too much drinking, and Zouken simply fed his corpse to his worms.

After three years of Mana Training and Elementary Education, he sent the children to be educated in the Association simply to avoid the wars when the children are all ten years old. He is the one who became Master to Medusa who is summoned as Rider. His wish would be to regain his human body he lost from age, and return to his prime as a young man and a powerful magi, if only to secure more children to revive the Makiri for good.

Tohsaka Tokiomi died from the wars and for some reason, his wife Aoi went insane, thus Rin is under guardianship of her father's pupil Kotomine Kirei as her Zenjou relatives can't exactly teach her majutsu and her mother had to get committed, living in a world where her husband is alive and Sakura still with her, effectively orphaning Rin. The girl grew up in the care of a man she disliked since day one until she's old enough to care for herself and go home to the Tohsaka Estate...

Unknown to her, when Sakura was twelve, she plundered the estate for magic books for her own use, topics she got interested in when the house is empty. Rin, not knowing how many books her father has, never noticed a thing and life for her resumed normal. Well, as normal as Rin's life can get anyway. She too, never knew that Sakura ran away from home and just thought she's living with the Matou. Rin, to hide her identity as a Magus, refused to have friends and had a reputation as 'ice queen' by the time she got into high school. Rin has diligently strived to earn the admiration of her peers, even though she is secretly stingy, tomboyish, and a slacker. Although Rin resents the sacrifices she has endured for the sake of tradition, she is fiercely competitive and eager to prove herself as a skilled and capable magus. For the sake of her deceased father and her family's name, Rin seeks to obtain the Holy Grail, though she has little personal desire for it. Unbeknownst to her sister Sakura, Rin feels guilty and believes that she has abandoned Sakura after she is adopted into the Matou household. She never realized how much Sakura suffered under the Matou and fooled herself into thinking Sakura was happy to alleviate her own guilt.

However, by the time she's a second year, she wondered where is Sakura.

The Tohsaka and Matou are practically neighbors, it's supposed to be common sense to attend the same school right? But no hide nor hair of her former sister and Zouken gives her the creeps. She sent familiars to scope out the mansion but no Sakura. Instead, five children who vanished after some years!

She wondered if Sakura got chucked to the Association...and Rin never knew the truth.

She never learned that Sakura is veeeery far away from Fuyuki indeed, and her younger sister got a better deal. Rin is favored by her parents being first-born and chosen heir, and she enjoyed their attention as she was instructed to prioritize majutsu than her own interests but it was short-lived. Sakura who barely got anything from their parents, got sent to and ran away from the Matou found herself much kinder guardians and enjoyed a happy life, able to juggle between life as a Magus and a Human, enjoying things girls their age would normally enjoy. Rin on the other hand, pursued majutsu as her late father wished and by pursuing this path, she was never happy. Even moreso when there's more pressure on her as she is the only Tohsaka left.

When the war came and her Command Spells came, Rin used up some of her jewels and her blood to summon a random servant as she never got the chance to prepare an artifact due to her own studies. That, and she spent too much money on jewels to procure one anyway.

She wound up with an Archer like her father but this one...has issues...

These two families connected to Tohsaka Sakura greatly changed.

These ten years flowed as slow as very viscous honey.

As for Emiya Shirou who is supposedly Sakura's friend had she remained in Fuyuki, He lived life as a normal human since he is very inferior as a first-generation Magus, only capable of Reinforcement and Structural Grasp majutsu because those were the only things his father taught him as he did not want Shirou to pursue to path of Magus as it means death and unhappiness but Shirou still wanted to be a Magus despite his unfortunate...talent.

However, without Sakura...a certain route will not happen and he will enjoy being human...for quite some time at least.

His future due to his distorted views on life will do _worse_ than destroy him, so he better enjoy his life while he still can...

On the other hand, Zelretch observed the situation in Fuyuki.

For many years, it has always been three routes. Now a fourth one appeared all because Sakura ran away from home. And through terrible deeds, Zouken got himself five heirs. While the children are blameless and unaware of their origins.

Oh well, if Shiro-kun got the Rulebreaker either way, Zouken is as good as dead with even one pinprick.


	3. The Start of Spring

The Start of Spring

April 1, Springtime.

Sakura's namesake is in full bloom as she went to school in Karakura High School. After ten years a year of which, she suffered, she grew up happy and a beautiful young woman thanks to her genes. She has long, flowing black hair with flower hairpins on the sides of her head which were there to separate thick strands that framed her face, giving her the appearance of an ojou.

She is of average height for a girl her age...but unusually busty for a girl her age. Had she met Inoue Orihime however, people would remark they're equally blessed in the BWH departments.

However, while Sakura kept her name pronunciation, she changed how it's written due to the resentment she felt from her birth family and asked her guardian to change how her name was spelled. She wanted nothing to do with them if possible since they shoved her off to her hell in the first place simply because she's a 'spare'. Urahara granted her wish because she wanted to get rid of her old life and finish it with her name so she could finally move on.

Her name is now 斗逆朔羅 as she discarded 遠坂桜 like yesterday's trash. And she used her new name since she started elementary school and she was able to be truly happy.

She worked hard in her school and training, always taking up Kendo club at school and then zanjutsu lessons at home thus her swordsmanship is a mix of shinigami zanjutsu and kendo. She also studied other martial arts if only to be versatile. She changes clubs every year in her Elementary Years in order to be able to focus in majutsu, kido and bakudo. Well, regarding kido and bakudo, she only took spells she liked as unlike her guardians, she's just mortal and has limited time in the world unlike them to learn all 99 spells of BOTH disciplines!

Regarding Majutsu, elementary spells aside, she learned Tohsaka Style Magicks(some arts she likes) and art of forging Mystic Codes. She could never learn Elemental Magic. While adopted as a Matou with the worms giving her the ability over Water Element as a Matou, yet deworming her removed that ability. So she was back to Imaginary Numbers...

Something much more crazy than any element in the world.

She has the ability to warp reality simply by not being able to imagine something. And that if she doesn't acknowledge it, it doesn't exist. Urahara simplified this explanation as for example, if she doesn't believe she's dead then she won't die even if she's chopped up to pieces, she would simply regenerate due to her beliefs. This is her strongest power, Imaginary Numbers. Thus she is strictly trained in her mental strength to fully utilize this power. Her Imaginary Numbers affects not only herself but also others. With Imaginary Numbers, _she could warp reality itself by believing in what she wanted to believe_. In fact, she can believe herself to have the same lifespan as a shinigami and she would live as long as they would. However, this power is more than just 'I believe', she must fully comprehend and understand what she believes in. If she believes in something she doesn't fully understand and comprehend, this power will not work.

Urahara remarked she lucked out in Superpower Lottery if it existed. And he milked it for all it's worth and have her help out in his work.

But since she's one of the most dangerous people in the world as he knows it, he made sure to discipline her well too. It'll be bad if they get on her BAD side...

Such is her life.

Right now, she is looking at the bulletin board outside the school building after the Freshman Entrance Ceremony.

She is in Class 1-1. And she made a school façade just so normal humans would not get involved with her. She quickly gained reputation as the unapproachable beauty of the school for she put on an air of elegance and modesty that people thought she's a rich girl therefore 'beyond their reach' in socialization. While she's polite and friendly, nobody dared butt into her affairs. Or attempt to get info about her life.

Easy as pie. People like her really shouldn't consort with normal humans anyway. There's no telling if they'll accept her the way she is or start a witch hunt. She'd rather avoid trouble if possible. She also pondered about her own future because she wants to marry and have a family at some point in her life and marrying a human is impossible, so Urahara said he'll just chuck her to Soul Society, go to Shinno Academy to become a Shinigami and find her Mr. I Do when she's old enough to marry. So there's her chances of marriage.

When high school ends, she considered moving to the hereafter for her...College.

If she could call it that. Seriously now. But she has no chances of marital love in the living world. All Magi Men must be just like...her birth father and adoptive family. No hope of finding love there, so to the hereafter she'll go.

She wants a happy family of her own after all and she can't mooch off on Urahara forever. He did enough for her as it is and she repaid him by helping him out in his work and many experiments.

xxx

A month and half later...in the middle of May, Urahara brought home an injured girl in a nagajuban. She's so petite anyone would mistake her for a twelve or thirteen year old. 'Ojisan!' she gaped as Urahara put her down on the step near the getabako. 'What happened?'

'Well, a Hollow happened.' Urahara chuckled. 'I'm leaving her to you Sakura-chan. She's a Shinigami sent to patrol this town but things went downhill. Take care of her and give her some dinner while I get a Gigai ready. She already paid up.'

'Hai...' Sakura then proceeded to heal the Shinigami while using her power to restore her reiatsu. 'There, ojisan should have some Gigai ready soon. Would you like dinner?' she offered.

'Well, yes, I'd appreciate that.' said the girl. 'You called him ojisan...' she noted with a thoughtful frown. 'Relations?' Sakura shook her head.

'He took me in when I was six.' said Sakura. 'So I call him ojisan.'

'Ah sou ka. I'm Kuchiki Rukia.' said Rukia, observing the beautiful girl before her as Sakura helped her up. Long black hair and wearing a kimono. Had Sakura worn a high-quality furisode and haori, anyone would mistake her for a noble family's princess. And she's the best looking princess she's seen in her life.

'Saa, we still have dinner. Spend the night in one of our guest rooms. But I would like to hear your story about your experience in this town.'

Sakura learned that Rukia met a very unusual human tonight...and what she's done does not bode well if she's found out.

Rukia just gave a HUMAN some of her powers and according to Shinigami Law, that's a felony because one: 50-50 chances of survival and Shinigami are NOT allowed to kill humans. In the event the human DOES survive and gain powers, there's some leniency if its temporary but they WILL bitch about it if the power awakened the human's spiritual abilities, effectively giving him powers. And humans tend to go on power trips just because they could, or get terrified and lose control...either of the two and its rare to find someone responsible these days.

Rukia is fully aware of the Law but the guy she gave her power to was hell-bent on protecting his sisters who were kids and nearly became Hollow food. She just hoped they won't find out.

With her reiryoku filled to the brim as Sakura has this weird ability to gather reishi at high speed, convert into reiryoku to restore her dangerously low levels, enabling her to return at some point when her month shift is over. She just hoped her deed wouldn't be found out.

And dinner that night?

Rukia felt faint from giddy happiness. 'Delicious!' she choked out in a blushing, schweet expression as she shoved everything as she could. 'This is way better than the family cooks! This is just too divine!' Sakura sweatdropped. Is this the reaction of EVERY newcomer guest who comes here? Sure her cooking is superb thanks to sorcery, enabling her to analyze every ingredient and bring out its best by doing certain methods but still... 'I'd stay here on shift FOREVER!'

'Maa maa...' Sakura sweatdropped. 'As a shinigami you can't be here for long...'

'Then I'll just request another shift here, end of story!'

Sakura is speechless.

xxx

Next day...

'So Kuchiki-san, during your month shift here, you can't just wander around on your own while inside a Gigai.' Urahara told her. 'Unlike in Soul Society where you're free to do whatever, teenagers here don't have such luxury. Police Officers who are Truant Officers of the day patrol town during school hours and catch students playing hooky, so you'll have to attend school.' he said. 'I made arrangements,' he said, giving her a bag and a set of uniform in a plastic wrapping. 'And your class is 1-3.' he said. 'Your shoes are at the getabako just by your size and it looks like Sakura's shoes.'

'Wait, if I'm going to school, what about these two kids?' Rukia asked him as she glanced at Ururu and Jinta.

'They go to school too.' said Urahara. 'Elementary Schoolers can wear what they like to wear as long as it's decent. Uniforms come only in Junior High, and High School. So get dressing after breakfast or you and Sakura-chan will be late~!'

'Ehhh right...' Rukia took the bag and uniform. 'Er I haven't paid for this yet.'

'I sent Kuchiki-taicho the bill and the human world rules for teenagers as physically, you're 15-17 human years and all~! And he said even if its human school, maintain proper decorum or something.'

And so...

'Human School huh?' Rukia muttered as she walked to school with Sakura. 'What are human kids like?'

'Well, humans are just like us, only, they have no powers.' Sakura told her. 'Just be natural and be yourself.'

Rukia audibly gulped.

'It's not that hard.' Sakura giggled.

'Well, if its anything like Shinno Academy, I doubt it.' Rukia grumbled. 'At Shinno Academy...let's just say school didn't last long for me.'

'I see. Well, whatever worries you have at afterlife school, rules there don't apply here.' said Sakura matter-of-factly. 'Here, we're just normal teenagers whether you're rich or not.'

'I hope.' upon arrival to the school, they parted ways because their classrooms are different. They were at least, separated by room 1-2. School was normal for the most part.

Well, as normal Sakura can hope for...


	4. Give and Take

A:N- This will mostly be Sakura's POV and like Urahara, she won't do much unless she's needed or ordered to. OR if trouble is on a large scale.

* * *

Give and Take

More than a month passed by as Rukia stayed in Urahara Shoten...for her room and board.

While she has her Shinigami powers, she strangely could not recover...which she hid from her hosts, thinking this may be a side-effect of giving her powers to one Kurosaki Ichigo...unaware that her hosts have _something to do with it_.

Urahara, Tessai and Sakura are fully in the know, the two kids don't. These three in question knew they had to ruin a life to prevent something big.

In fact, it's already June. And Rukia is supposed to go home at the end of May. But she stayed longer due to her decline.

But at June 17...Sakura decided to go back to Fuyuki to steal more books. However, as she passed the cemetery...there's a fight. Rukia and Kurosaki VS a Hollow they have trouble with. She helped them out with Bakudo #63, Sajo Sabaku and disabled his use of reiryoku by believing he has no powers at all, enabling the two to kill him. She quickly disappeared.

She would have used her power to instantly teleport to Fuyuki by simply believing she's there, but she's hardly there to be familiar with the place to have the power to teleport there which is why she goes the old fashioned way.

By bus.

Upon arriving there two days later...she didn't see this one coming.

Spiritual presences in her old hometown.

Frowning, this shouldn't even be happening and what she feels isn't even Hollows. Hollows have a corrupt feeling in their souls due to 'falling' but this feels...sublime. Sublime souls just like Shinigami. And so many of them. Five in fact. She went to rent a room in the 24-Hour Hotel for three days and during these three days, she would scope an opportunity.

Dressed in a white shirt, denim jumper dress and wedged sandals, she went out of public to scope out the situation, equipped with her magic and Denreishinki-she wondered why can't Shinigami just call them cell phones and insisted on absurdly long names on objects they 'ripped off' for their own use. She looked for the source and saw two spirits fighting. One red, one blue. The red one fought with swords, the blue fought with a crimson spear.

She knew it.

The Holy Grail War.

Yet, fifty years in advance? This was like, ten years after the Fourth One!

But some part of her was in glee...because she knows Rin is in it. Her resentment was still there. She has no idea of the kind of servant she commands, but she dearly wished she would lose what she herself lost. Her birth family valued tradition and magecraft arts more than family itself, and the love and bonds of family no thanks to her bastard of a sperm donor.

She hated him and any Magi for that matter, but that didn't stop her from learning Majutsu as tools for fighting and protection. Might as well make use of what she has!

While patrolling the town while avoiding other things, she spotted an old, abandoned shed where she found a woman in a suit, dying from blood loss. By the looks of things, this was done not too long ago. And her arm was lopped off with burned marks of what looks like formulas. She guessed this woman is a Master and she was robbed of her Command Spells and Servant by someone. She healed the woman using her Imaginary Numbers, and restored her Command Spells to her Servant as well as her link to whoever he or she is.

Sakura then took the woman with her, and placed her in the hospital. She just told the doctors that she found the woman with a bruise on her head and valuables gone, put in a rather abandoned tool shed. The doctors were quick to check for _other things_ but were relieved it was just theft. Since the foreign woman was good-looking, other things could have happened. Losing her wallet, cell phone or whatever jewelry she may have and a bruise at the back of her head caused by blunt trauma(Sakura caused that bruise) was pretty kind. They decided that whoever robbed her just wanted quick cash but they still reported to the Police. They had no idea of her nationality since her wallet that presumably has her IDs so they have a Jane Doe.

Sakura stayed guard over the woman because the second the culprit gets wind she's alive and restored in every way possible, he or she might hunt her down and try again.

Some hours later...Jane Doe woke up.

'Finally, you're awake.' Sakura greeted as the red-haired woman gasped.

'I-I'm alive?' she gasped as she looked down on her hands...'My left arm! It's chopped off but how?!' she then looked at Sakura shakily because not just her left arm...but also her Command Spells are there. 'How did you...?'

'Let's just say I was born with incredible luck to be born with an ability that enabled me to restore you.' Sakura chuckled. 'Well, I have no interest in the Grail Wars or fighting. However, you won't get off scott-free just yet...' she said as the woman braced herself while Sakura took out a notepad and a pen, and wrote down in runic what she wanted. 'Sooo in return for your life, arm and command spells as well as hospital bills, here's your bill for my work!' she chirped in a too-cheery manner as the woman took the paper...and twitched.

'Do you have any idea how much these costs?!' she sputtered out, wide-eyed at the notepad. So many books and by law of Mage's Association, the harder the art, the pricier the books are. The easier the art, the cheaper the book no matter how thick or thin.

'Hey, money is cheap compared to life and Grail War Chances, two of which you won't get twice you know~' Sakura pointed out playfully with a wide cat-like smile and two comical arrows stabbed the woman who balked. 'I'll be hounding you till you pay me!' and she was gone.

She charged the woman with A LOT OF MAGECRAFT BOOKS from Beginner to Master Knowledge. She was charged with Books about Magic Circuits-Awakening and Training, Protection Magic, Spiritual Invo and Evocation, Advanced Healing Magic, Bounded Fields and Barriers, Mineralogy, Metamagic, Neuromancy(art of Puppetry), Buddhism and Shinto Sorcery, Black and White Magic, and Witchcraft.

At the bottom of the notepad was, 'Those with underlines are TOP PRIORITY'

Bazett Fraga McRemitz found herself a loophole thus.

Those without underlines, she won't get. Her pay isn't THAT big, dammit and her family will throw a fit. Well, that girl is still a kid and does not understand loopholes exist. For now, she summoned Lancer to her side.

'Bazett!' he gasped out excitedly. 'How did you get me back from that fake priest?' he was very glad that control over him was wrested back to Bazett after that damn priest stole him from her and he wasn't happy dealing with him and last war's Archer who somewhat is still around when the Fourth ended!

'Someone helped me out.' Bazett told him. 'A young girl. Not only did she fix my arm...she also somewhat stole back my spells and link to you from Kotomine. I don't know how she did it, all she told me is that she lucked out with being born with it. It must have been one hell of a power...and in return for my life and our chances at this war, all she wanted is some books which is her idea of 'billing me'. I guess she's a Magus who wanted to know more arts but has no idea how to access some material...I guess I got used and she got the perfect opportunity in me.' she snorted. 'She must have thought we Enforcers get paid a lot. Yeah, right.' she snorted again.

'Maa, at least we're together again!' Lancer grinned, patting her back. 'I'm not complaining!' he then frowned, teeth gnashing in anger. 'If I see that fucking priest again, I'll fucking kill him, rules or not.' he growled as he smacked his left fist into his right palm.

'I better report to my superiors first.' Bazett growled. 'I want justice too you know! I hope that shithead didn't report me dead yet!' unbeknownst to the pair, Sakura was watching them with literally an eye in the decorative indoor plant in Bazett's room. On the roof where she stood, where Sakura's left eye and ear should be, is horrifyingly a blank space. Just a smooth space of skin!

'So that's what happened.' Sakura mused with a snort. 'The Judge, of all people.' she chuckled. 'I think I'll keep an eye on these two. They're interesting.' she took back her eye and ear and vanished from the rooftop.

At the Church,

Kotomine Kirei winced while healing his right arm where all unused Command Spells are where Judges from the Church keeps them. The spells for Lancer are messily ripped out of his arm it would take him a while to heal the torn skin, tissue and nerves before he can reuse his arm again. He wondered how the hell this happened.

Or did the Grail do this on purpose as he already has Gilgamesh? Was there anything in the rules about only 'one servant'?

Oh well, he enjoyed it while it lasted.

He had no idea of the fireworks that will get to him later courtesy of one angry woman who contacted her Superiors...who in turn contacted the Church. Sakura knew she has to be present to be a witness. Bazett has no idea of her name. All she knew of her is that she's a teenager with 'a huge rack', black hair and sea-bluish-green eyes.

A week later when Bazett was in hiding while letting Lancer go out and 'have fun', some people came. More black suits and people from the Church for this controversy. Not only that, her estranged sister had to be there too with Archer as Fuyuki is Tohsaka land and property. Magically, of course. And Sakura showed up when they asked where the girl was.

'Hi Bazzie~! Miss me?' Sakura chimed as she made sure to show up while erecting impenetrable defenses subtly with her power. She did not miss Rin's bulging pair of eyes upon seeing her again.

'I'm glad you actually came.' Bazett griped. 'I tried looking for you for a week but I can't find you anywhere in Fuyuki!' Sakura was in a thoughtful pose at this.

'Oh my! How old are you?'

'What's this gotta do with my not being able to find you?!' Bazett sputtered out, red faced. Sakura grinned impishly.

'E~ve~ry~thing.' she chimed in a singsong voice. 'Didn't I tell you that I'll hound you until you pay me~? My, how forgetful.' she pouted childishly. 'I've been watching you and Lancer since leaving you in the hospital you know...and be lucky because he's big and loaded where it counts! His ass is sooo round and perky too!' she giggled playfully. 'If he wasn't such an old fossil, I wouldn't mind dating him.' Majority of the women present and some few men sputtered. Lancer just looked proud of his assets smugly.

Apparently she's PEEPING on Lancer when he bathes.

'E-Enough!' one of the church members choked out in embarrassment, red faced and coughed. 'So you know everything, err?'

'Tohsaka Sakura.' said Sakura as she raised her right hand's pointing finger and out came the spelling of her name that made Rin gave her a questioning look. 'Yes, I'll tell you my point of view since Bazzie just woke up in the hospital alive and well and all...you see, I came here to Fuyuki simply to pass through for the next town, Igarashi Town when it just happened that I passed a road where an abandoned shed should be, and I saw a pool of blood. I got curious and since no one's around, the killer's not around obviously.'

'So I looked to see who's the unfortunate soul. I found Bazzie here, her arm lopped off and by the scars in her arm in unique patterns, and given what I sensed in Fuyuki, the Grail Wars was fifty years too early and someone robbed her of her Servant, culprit unknown. With my unique sorcery trait, I was able to fix her arm and yank back her Command Spells and Control of her Servant from the thief no matter where he is. As long as I want it, it'll happen. Since she's barely clinging to life from blood loss, I took her to the hospital. Since I can't put her there with nothing, I put a bruise on her head(Bazett squawked at this) and cooked up a story Bazett told you that's believable to the Doctors. So she became Jane Doe there, eh?'

'I see.' one of the priests mused. 'So this is our case. We've never had something like this happen before in the history of Grail Wars. Judges are supposed to supervise and facilitate the war thus they cannot be masters which makes us wonder what's he playing at.' he said. 'Moreover, I'm concerned with what Lancer said that there's a red-eyed Servant in the Church.'

'Bastard there claims he's Archer but this dude IS Archer.' Lancer griped while glancing at EMIYA. 'I'm guessing he's freeloading on that bastard after surviving the last war and since he has many Command Spells, he's freeloading on him by being his Servant just to stay existing I think.'

'That means there's an Eighth Servant in the equation!' Rin exclaimed. 'But I never saw him not even once in my apprenticeship days under him! Kirei was my father's pupil so he's my senior!'

'Well, the bastard is lounging in his house of course.' said Lancer. 'Church is too public. I'm also lounging there when ahem, not in use until this little lady got me outta there.' he said to Sakura gratefully who just nodded. 'He's a total prick and just as unbearable as that damn priest.'

'We will begin an inquiry immediately.' said one of the Enforcers as Sakura placed a hand on her head and out came a bubble when she slowly took her hand off her head. Inside the bubble is a mass of colors and gave it to the man. 'This is?'

'My memories. Just pop it and you'll be in my point of view just to show Kotomine.' Sakura smirked darkly before facing Bazett. 'Hey, where's my pay?'

'Oh, here.' Bazett took out a backpack. 'Took a chunk out of my accounts, those books!' she grumbled as Sakura laughed melodically in amusement as she took out another bubble out of her head and gave it to the Church.

'Pop that when you're done with Kotomine OK?' Sakura smiled. 'You're in for a good~ show after dealing with our little fake. See ya~!' and she was gone, vanishing like a ghost.

'Sakura, wait!' Rin burst out but she was gone. 'Sakura...' she whimpered gloomily. This is the first she's seen of Sakura in ten years yet she didn't even spare her a glance. Because they grew up as Magi. But why not Matou? She even changed how her name is spelled.

EMIYA too, is looking at Sakura who wasn't purple-haired and purple-eyed. He had a LOT to think about.


	5. Satisfaction

Satisfaction

Sakura left the meeting area in Bazett's Mansion but that didn't mean she stopped watching over them.

While she didn't give a damn about what happens to Kotomine Kirei, she DID give a damn about part two after his arrest, and he was replaced by a young girl named Caren Hortensia as overseer of the War. And when part two came...she enjoyed their reactions at watching her horrible childhood while listening to her personal feelings up to the end of the Fourth Grail War, and her running away from Fuyuki and saved by Ishida Ryuuken in her dying moments and given to Urahara Kisuke who removed the worms from her body, making her normal again, as well as her decisions in life, ending the memory there.

She took great satisfaction that the truth is let out...and Rin's cry of anguish and rage. Furious for her sake which surprised Sakura since she thought she was left behind as a footnote in Tohsaka History but Rin still loved her. To Sakura, it was shocking.

She also smirked when she began to hate herself and their birth father for the hell he subjected Sakura and Matou Kariya to, and as Sakura despised Magi, Rin too, began despising the way of the Magus as it ruined her life while Rin was fortunate to have been born first, otherwise it would be she in Sakura's shoes. Her ex-sister was inconsolable so her personal hatred somewhat softened. Rin, in her anger hired the Church to help her kill the old fossil and render the Matou line extinct for good but the Church said she needed to calm down first and think rationally because Zouken wasn't half a millennia old for nothing. While living through questionable means, they have no reason to hunt him unless he did a terrible crime and they need to find proof before they can move and have permission to hunt him.

Same for the Enforcers.

But they definitely will let the Association know because this was just...sick. Apparently ten years ago, Zouken was asking around for spare children he could adopt as heir but the Magus Families wouldn't spare him a child as the others are engaged for political and financial benefits and strengthen blood and ties they told him he should just accept his fate. He was asking around because Sakura, the child he got from Tohsaka ran away from home as Kariya's dying wish for her to run and be happy as the memory tells. The story fits and matched the timelines ten years ago. With these memories and the Church agreeing with them, let's just say the Clock Tower, Atlas and Sea of Estray will not do business with him in the future.

Rin bitterly accepted because the organizations do have rules to follow and she could only hope for the best. But she too, will move personally for revenge and hoped that if she sees Sakura again, she would forgive her for...not doing anything about their father's wishes and show her Zouken's head for plus points if she has to.

While Sakura may be touched, her life is in Karakura now, not Fuyuki anymore. And her happiness and future, is there. Satisfied, she left for home.

xxx

'It's been almost two weeks, Sakura-chan.' said Urahara as Sakura returned home with her booty.

'Well, one thing led to another, ojisan.' Sakura sighed. 'I just unwittingly helped someone who has strong links to the Mage's Association. I didn't know that. I just thought I saved a nearly-dying victim from a mugging...until I saw the marks on her hands. Simply put, I billed her. Hey, I did save her life!' she put down her bag and opened it to reveal more books.

'Ara, more majutsu books eh?'

'Yep!' Sakura beamed. 'I'll take what I like so someday, my kids have options in what they want to learn after I acquire so many books...let's make the most of them!'

'Right...we have lots to do again, as usual my dear.' said Urahara jovially. 'I think we better phone that guy over...after you translate the books. I don't think he has time to master Runic Script yet due to his job...' the younger girl can only snort.

'Right...anything interesting happening in these days I was gone?'

Sakura knew she would be sporting a headache when his tale ended. It'll be Finals soon and Mediums are appearing all over school...not really, just that they have YET to awaken but they were on the lookout.

This is what she came home to. 'So Sakura-chan, I need your help in pest control OK?' said Urahara. 'Tessai and I will need to look out for new Mediums that somehow awakened because of Kurosaki-san.'

'Right...I need to get changing first.' said Sakura as she put the bag away. 'Long dresses aren't ideal for fights. I just don't get how you shinigami can fight in those bulky hakama that may as well be split skirts.' Urahara laughed.

'That's how badass we are!'

'That's beyond logic!'

xxx

Sakura, dressed in her battle outfit of choice, a dress shirt with a tartan red-and-black ascot tie, gray waistcoat and a sharp blue double-breasted tailcoat with yellow militaristic designs and buttons, and a silk top hat. The rest ended in a seeming one-piece white tights ending in shoes with thin soles on the feet making it seem she has no footwear but she does. She also possesses a black crystal-topped ebony cane. She chose to dress like a fool so she would be underestimated and she would make anyone who do PAY HARD. Her entire assemble is also a set of Mystic Code, the Azure Gentleman. The outfit in question is very protective only a captain-level opponent can damage the suit. The hat is a dimensional storage item wherein things disappear in it and taken back out. Anything perishable remains in stasis in the dimension inside the hat. As for her cane...it's an amplifier and Sakura is skilled with it.

Besides, with her beauty and outfit, getting underestimated is very, very easy. That, and Urahara's attitude is so contagious she practically acts like him...when she feels like it.

She waves her cane that creates arcs of light that splits and shoots as balls of light at the Hollows, effectively damaging or killing them wherever the balls hit.

Her accuracy isn't that good, close combat is more her forte. At least she does her job. Her adoptive uncle has to check on their current situation while she still keeps Seireitei Bugs away from Japan to keep them in the dark. Since Rukia is in school, her Denreishinki may ring and beep but she'll never get to kill them but for her baffled disbelief, she still gets Bounty Points because the people up there may think she's doing the killing when Hollows are disappearing left-and-right.

Around July 18, Term Results are announced. For the Freshmen, Those who placed Top 1, 2 and 3 were Ishida Uryu, Kunieda Ryo and Inoue Orihime from Class 1-3, and Sakura was placed in 4, scoring 885 in total of the exams they took from all their subjects that were added-up plus credits.

"4 huh? Not bad." Sakura thought with a smile.

While her guardians would not care much for human affairs, she wished that upon coming home, she had a family who would praise her for 'good job' and be proud of her.

But she has no parents to praise her. They never will in life or death. Being Magi is more important than anything and it was their way of life. To them, it was more important than love of a family. For now, all she can do is raise her grades to prove she is the superior child. It's all she has now. And after high school, she would 'die' and go to Seireitei for a better future there. She can't marry a human and have the dream family she wished for.

She left school after seeing the term results at the end of the day. She went to stay by the playground if only to emote while sitting on the swing.

She wondered if Uryu, Ryuuken's son gets praised for his efforts in school, celebrates or stuff like that. Those things like 'I'm proud of you, son!'

Every year, every end of semester, she would always sit here, depressed despite getting high school marks.

It was because, she wanted to be like any child who gets top marks. She wanted someone to praise her, tell her she did a good job and be proud of her.

It was all she wanted.

xxx

July 19th...

Urahara Shoten has an unexpected visitor. Rather, make that visitor**s**. Hours after Ishida Uryu and Kurosaki Ichigo's Hollow Count Contest by Hollow Bait. They felt a presence outside the shop while having dinner.

'I'll see who it is.' Sakura offered as she went out of the house. She wore her slippers upon reaching the getabako before going outside. Upon going outside, she saw a Captain and Lieutenant. 'Oh! What brings a taicho and fukutaicho to Earth?'

'We're here for a certain someone.' the redhead grinned. 'She here?' Sakura nodded.

'Hai. Please come inside. It's dinnertime right now so she's with us.' said Sakura as she let them in. 'Rukia-chan! People came to pick you up!~' she called out as she led them to the living area. Rukia turned to see who came in question.

'N-Niisama! Renji!' Rukia sputtered out, wide-eyed that they came here. 'And you're wearing a fukutaicho badge?!' Renji looked smug.

'I got promoted when you went here!' Renji said, proud of himself with a smug look on his face. 'We came here to pick you up. Something's wrong with the town, we can't even communicate with you and your supposed replacement Saido-something.' Rukia sulked and her expression said it all. 'We can't even send a Jigokucho so yeah, personal escort home it is.'

'Well, looks like we won't see you again for quite some time Kuchiki-san.' said Urahara jovially, and began taking out his fan.

'How is the situation in Karakura Town?' the Captain Rukia called niisama asked Urahara. 'What's the cause of the spiritual anomaly?'

'We don't know...we're still working on that, see, assuming the 12th Division up there is also working?' said Urahara as the taller man nodded. 'For now leave the hunting to us as communications down here are bad, bad enough to have a taicho come down here for, for a subordinate. Moreover our technology is also just as bad off.' the man nodded as Rukia took off her Gigai that fell limply to the floor, and she's out in her Shihakusho.

'Very well, let's go.' said the Captain as the Shinigami left. Once they were gone...

'Sakura.' Urahara went serious. 'You need to go as our spy.' Sakura also went just as serious.

'Hai, ojisan. You will do plan A and plan B, correct?' she said, standing up.

'Yep. Keep an eye on Rukia-chan. She has 'it' after all.' with that, Sakura stood up and started to get packing. She packed the things she prepared for years.

Clothes to fit in, and her mystic codes. She also possesses Soul Society money that they subtly stole from Seireitei over the years.

xxx

Soul Society, Junrin'an...

She arrived through a secret entrance she and Urahara constructed when she was twelve with the aid of her power. It's use is a two-time only thing. The first time was when they finished it and went back home, and she used up the second time now, thus it closed behind her without a trace.

'Heehee...yosh...time to start work.' she purred with a glint in her eyes.

Time to enact the plan they've been planning for years.


	6. Meanwhile

Meanwhile...

When Sakura left for Seireitei for her mission...

Urahara, Tessai and Yoruichi are on the move.

Ishida Residence...

'It's been ten years, Ryuuken-san.' said Urahara as he came to his office for once, cleanly shaved and dressed like a doctor. This caused Ryuuken to raise an eyebrow.

'So...what brings you here to my office, cleaned-up nicely I might add.' Ryuuken snorted as Urahara went serious, and the atmosphere changed.

'Ryuuken-san, we are in a precarious situation right now.' said Urahara. 'I ask of you to put your son through the meat grinder in training. We need all hands we can get.' he said, causing Ryuuken's eyes to bulge.

'And why is my son getting involved in Shinigami business?!' Ryuuken sputtered out, standing up from his seat so fast he upended his chair as he slammed his hands on his desk.

'You know Aizen's goal Ryuuken. The Oken.' said Urahara softly as Ryuuken's eyes narrowed dangerously. 'And this century's current Jureichi is Karakura Town. This land and all who live in it will be consumed by him to forge the Oken to destroy the Soul King, the _lynchpin of all our existences_. While he wants to usurp the Soul King from his power, killing him will kill all life as we know it, Aizen himself included. Because Sakura and I took steps, Aizen doesn't know where I put the Hogyoku. But it's a matter of time before he gets impatient.' he said urgently. 'Tessai already went to the Visored and Isshin-san...and Yoruichi is training our new Mediums. Like I said, we need all hands we can get while it's still peaceful.' Ryuuken shook at this. 'I know you distanced yourself from battle but if he comes here and whatever he has behind his back, you too, will be forced to use your cross once more to survive.'

'...Very well...but why now?' Ryuuken shook. 'Why not long ago?'

'Well, I do have what we call...delicacy.' said Urahara. 'You're still recovering from THAT.'

He had to dodge a paperweight thrown at him.

xxx

Kurosaki Residence...

Tessai paid a visit to Kurosaki Clinic when all kids are out.

'It's been a couple of years Tessai.' said Isshin. 'Got anything Urahara can't fix?'

'No...it's just that I came here for your permission as Tenchou will be handling Ichigo-kun for quite a while.' said Tessai. 'We need to prepare.'

'Yeah but I'm concerned about the fake power Ichigo has.' said Isshin. 'The power he got from Kuchiki is blocking his true abilities.'

'Yes, that's what we're getting him for.'

'I see...' Isshin grinned. 'Have fun and wring him up real good!' Tessai sweatdropped. 'I know he'll be fine...he grew up a fine man.' Isshin sighed wistfully. 'And he's happier. Who cast that Sajo Sabaku on Grand Fisher enabling Ichigo and Kuchiki to kill him after learning one half of the truth? It was a fine technique, well polished.'

'Sakura did.' said Tessai. 'She's on her way to the Bus Terminal for Fuyuki City at the time, she sensed the fight and gave the kids a hand. I guess your son has closure on Masaki-san's death?' Isshin nodded before sighing.

'Yeah. I can't tell him yet about the darker side of the truth though.' Isshin sighed gloomily. 'Masaki's soul is saved now that the bastard is dead. She got eaten before her power was taken, so that man didn't have her soul along with her power. I'm sure she's somewhere in Seireitei now...' he smiled sadly. 'Somehow, I can't believe myself for saying this, but I owe Grand Fisher.' Grand Fisher ate Masaki which was why he could use Masaki as a lure to Ichigo at the cemetery. And at her powerless self, she was no more than a puppet. But when Ichigo killed him, his beloved wife and mother to their kids is free.

'Hehe, if Ichigo-kun knew the full truth, I doubt you'd get away with just a broken nose.' Tessai quipped snarkily. Isshin laughed.

'Hey, we all got lucky, really lucky!' Isshin snorted. 'So, about those guys...'

'Yeah. Sakura got rid of Kyoka Suigetsu in all of us so we're perfectly safe.' said Tessai. 'She also fixed their problems after fully understanding Hollowfication. We are gearing up for war. You better get in shape too.'

'Right...but who will take care of the girls?'

xxx

In the Visored Warehouse...

Hirako Shinji is in deep thought while the rest of his gang are in serious training.

Since four years ago, all of them are free from Kyoka Suigetsu thanks to Urahara's new ward, and with understanding of Hollowfication, she gave them the ability to last the same fifteen hours as Mashiro and more synchronized with their Inner Hollows. However, the rest was getting along with their Hollow Selves as she has no ability over free wills as their Inner Hollows also has their own free wills like Zanpakutos. Mashiro is just very lucky with hers.

It was like dealing with the antithesis of themselves. Shinji's Hollow self was everything he wasn't. A mirror black opposite complete with desire to kill. His Hollow self has no sense of comical humor but dark, morbid humor instead, serious and cynical. It was hard getting along with him and getting along with their Hollows enables them to achieve the same 100% as Mashiro. Damn girl so lucky...moreover their Zanpakutos are bitching about it too why can't they all get along for crying out loud?

He just hoped they make it in time. Time is something they all don't have.

xxx

At School...

Ding Ding Ding Dong~ came the typical sound of an intercom on Social Studies Class after lunch.

**Ishida Uryu-san of Class 1-3, please report to the First Floor Staff Room immediately. I repeat, said boy stood up,** bowed curtly to the teacher and left the room with his belongings while the radio went on.

'That's rare.'

'Yeah, that guy never gets in trouble.'

'Maybe its a family emergency?'

'Maybe.' the class muttered as they knew the top boy in their class who is antisocial yet polite and accommodating when approached...and he's good at sewing, the girls often ask him for favors and he gives their 'mended stuff' back better than they originally looked. In a way he's popular. Just that he was hard to socially approach.

At the staff room, Uryu was surprised to see his estranged father.

'We're going home. Now.' he said firmly. 'Forget about today being the last two weeks of school or whatever. This is now irrelevant.'

'What's going on, Ryuuken?' Uryu frowned as Ryuuken stepped forward.

'Let's just say things came up that I'd rather not deal with but we will be forced to deal with it whether I like it or not.' the man grunted. 'In short, I will take your training seriously as a lot rides on this. If you're proud of being a Quincy as you so say before...then grit your teeth, man up and deal with it. I will not be as kind as father in training.'

Uryu looked like someone gave him the shock of his life.

'You...what? After all these years?' Uryu choked, flabbergasted. 'You spent years hating our traditions!'

'And I have good reason to!' Ryuuken turned to him, eyes flashing. 'And I believe you are man enough to know the truth behind your mother's death.' Uryu's eyes widened at this. 'Father didn't want me to tell you because you are too young to understand but now you are fifteen. I believe I meet his requirements now.' he shook, his eyes glistening. 'Time is what we don't have Uryu. Your life is more important right now. I lost your mother seven years ago, I can't lose you too. My whole family is falling apart since a good friend warned me not long ago and we have to act now.'

Numbly with what he heard, Uryu let himself be pulled by his father...unaware that the old janitor who was by the corner...

He was disturbed so bad that he forgot what he was disturbed about.

Well, it was fear.

And as an old man, he really didn't want any trouble.

xxx

After school...Ichigo was surprised to find Urahara on the way home.

'Geta Boshi.' he greeted curtly. He saw the man once when he and two kids helped him out on his and Ishida's contest gone wrong.

'We have business.' he said. 'Oh, and don't worry about family, I sent them a letter about freshmen having a month of Summer Activities at the beach, so you won't be missed!' Ichigo's jaws dropped.

'W-w-whaaa?!' he squawked in a high-pitched voice. 'What the hell for?!'

'Let's just say I have to give you one hell of a training as you can't control your powers yet.' said Urahara. 'You caused plenty of mediums to appear since becoming a Shinigami...and we have to teach you control so the whole school will stop breeding Mediums, comprende?'

'Hey, you're implying like it's my fault.' Ichigo frowned. 'How can I do that? I have no idea I'm causing it.'

'You see, as you can see, Karakura Town is a Hollow Feeding Ground because this town is rich in Reishi, what sustains their life by simply breathing it while eating human souls sustains their hunger. With this town being rich in Reishi, humans born in this town have powerful souls. However, some of them have potential, some don't. And you, a powerful one unconsciously leaking like a fire hydrant spraying like a fountain, can awaken 1/10 students in your school. Your closest friends for one but all they can do is see ghosts. Inoue Orihime and Sado Yasutora are another story entirely...they gained powers.' Ichigo gasped at this. 'We can't have too many mediums or Soul Society will notice. So training it is, kiddo...'

'Um...right...' Ichigo deflated, choking. 'I hated my being a medium and now I caused others to become what I hated...oh god...' Urahara's eyes slightly widened at the young man's dismay before softening. He had no idea Ichigo hated being a medium and now he became a Shinigami, something more than just a medium. Yes, he's hunting Hollows along with Kuchiki Rukia but what for if he really did hate his situation, he doesn't know.

'What's done is done...we will train so this doesn't happen anymore, OK?' he said, walking towards Ichigo and patted his left shoulder with his hand. 'Come on now, time's a wasting~'

xxx

Urahara has a lot to think about as he took Ichigo to the Shoten.

He saw another side to the boy that wasn't in Rukia's stories.

According to her, Ichigo just followed her wherever just to be done with it. But she never knew he hated it because it was another reminder that he can never be normal, the only thing he wanted. Orange hair and now powers.

It's to be expected given who his parents are. He has both Shinigami and Quincy Blood. Of course he too, will be born with powers. But since Ichigo, Karin and Yuzu were ignorant of their heritage and lineage, they had no idea and in fact, disliked the fact that they can see ghosts, approached by ghosts, and so on.

He took to asking Ichigo's friends on hypnosis of what they know about him. Kojima Mizuiro and Asano Keigo was it?

Ichigo's school life was another form of hell he had to tell Isshin about a.s.a.p.

Because of his hair color, the teachers thought he dyed his hair and being a delinquent so they was harsh on him and kept a scrutinizing eye on him. Since adults never listen to kids anyway, he kept quiet and studied at home to raise his grades since he was never in any club. And while students refer to teachers as 'sensei', Ichigo coldly refers to them as 'instructors' and because of how adults outside his house in a way, failed him, he has no respect for them whatsoever. Why bother after all?

That's what he heard from the two boys before sending them on their merry way home.

When Isshin got wind of this, the man blew his top at his rage, grabbed photos of him and his wife and Ichigo as a baby and stormed the school in anger.

Good thing kids are in clubs while Isshin unleashed his rage at the Faculty.

It was out of character yes but Isshin loves his children dearly and the fact that Ichigo is harassed by his own teachers for something that wasn't even his fault pissed him off.

Well, maybe now life at school will be different...after a hellish summer that is. Heeheehee. Under his care, Urahara had to explain to Ichigo about Shinigami Powers.

Because the power he is currently using was the power he borrowed from Rukia, his potential is sealed off and his real power suppressed by hers. So Urahara gave him a choice. By piercing his Soketsu and Hakusui, he would lose Rukia's powers so he can train to awaken his own, and unleash his full potential. While he may hate what he is now, he may as well make the most of it so he can protect his sisters...and humans who may become unfortunate 'snacks'. And as Sakura once quoted, those blessed with power are blessed for a reason because they can be trusted to be responsible for it. And it's because they can do something no one else can.

Urahara told that same thing to Ichigo.

If only to give him a purpose and reason to accept himself before training.


	7. Spiritual Training: Ichigo's Hell

Spiritual Training: Ichigo's Hell

Yoruichi had approached and gathered Orihime and Chad to an abandoned warehouse.

'Ano...what are we here for?' Orihime asked the black cat.

'Training.' Yoruichi told them. 'The two of you have awakened as Hi-Spec Mediums while exposed to your friend's powers on a daily basis.'

'Our...friend?' Chad blinked. 'Ichigo, right?' he asked. The Cat nodded.

'Ichigo is extremely powerful yet out of control and constantly leaking. Becoming a Shinigami made the situation even worse. You, his friends who are near him on a daily basis are exposed to it everyday you became what you are now. That's why you need training.' Yoruichi explained. 'I will be your mentor, Shihoin Yoruichi.'

'Ano, what about Kurosaki-kun? Shouldn't he be here Yoruichi-san?' Orihime asked her curiously.

'Someone else is handling his case.' Yoruichi quipped. 'And my job is the two of you.' she said, eyeing the pair. 'Since my associates and I didn't get to see it, you tell me what your powers looks like before I give you the basics.'

'Well...I don't understand mine.' said Sado. 'All I know is that my right arm changes form, it enhances my strength and durability many times but too exhausting to use.' he said.

'Um, I have six fairies in my hairpins and they all talk.' said Orihime while fidgeting. 'They said they have combinations and I have three. Santen Kesshun a shield, Souten Kisshun a healing shield and Koten Zanshun, a slicing shield.'

'I see...before we start training, I will teach you terms you need to know first.' said Yoruichi. 'Do you guys believe in the afterlife by any chance?'

'Well, I do.' said Chad. 'Ichigo did something with his sword. Kuchiki called it Konso and sent the child to Soul Society so I guess that's the afterlife.'

'Um...my brother...' Orihime deflated. 'Oniichan became a Hollow...and then with Kurosaki-kun's sword, he killed himself and he was gone.'

'He didn't kill himself, Inoue.' Yoruichi told her. 'Hollows slain by a Shinigami's Zanpakuto have two things that happen to them.' she said. 'Human souls who became Hollows are forced to commit crimes just to sustain their hunger. But what we mean by crimes is that they eat souls or cannibalize other Hollows to sate the hunger caused by the hollowness of their soul. You see the holes in their chests right? Those holes symbolize their lack of hearts, causing them neverending hunger. They kill humans for their souls when there's no ghost in sight. However, to Hollows who committed crimes while they're alive before their deaths and became Hollows for example, Shrieker, the Hollow Chad fought with Kuchiki and Kurosaki who is a serial killer who targets only women in life and death. When Kurosaki slew him, the Gates of Hell will open and beings called Kushanaada will drag them to hell for their crimes.' Orihime and Chad gulped. 'So no doing bad things while still alive, OK?' Yoruichi grinned ferally. The two teens nodded vigorously, visibly spooked. 'As for Orihime's brother, given Kuchiki's reports was a good man before he became Hollow. He simply had his sins as a Hollow cleansed in order to become a Ghost again, and passed on to Soul Society to live his second life there. And if souls in Soul Society die a second time, they are reincarnated back to the Human World as new souls, blank slates giving life to babies developing in women's wombs and reborn as someone new.'

'But what happens to Souls eaten by Hollows?' Chad asked her with dread in his voice.

'They are trapped in there with no way out, unless Hollow in question is slain by Shinigami.' Yoruichi told him. 'Simply put, a Hollow is a human whose hearts gave in to worldly attachments and feelings, and their Hollow Forms are usually physical manifestations of their feelings. A ghost descends into Hollow when their Chain of Fate corrodes. It's a process called Encroachment. The Encroachment usually lasts months or even years depending on how long your chain is when you die. With every cycle of the Encroachment, the furthest link in the chain begins to gnash and chew into itself and the links attached to it. The process cannot be halted by any known means - any attempt to do so would end in a nasty bite. During each cycle, the Plus experiences excruciating pains, the worst of which come with the final cycle which is much more powerful than those before. During this cycle, all the remaining links undergo the Encroachment at once, until the metal plate representing your heart is encroached, causing their descent as a Hollow.'

'As Hollows eat souls, the consumed souls stay within his or her body. To sum it up, a Hollow is like a can of live sardines. The souls they ate are alive within them. Hollows deal not only with their anger but also in staying sane and being dominant. Within a Hollow's body is tens or hundreds of souls competing for the right to control the Hollow Body. Thus it's rare to find Hollows with particularly strong wills and staying as themselves. Weak-minded Hollows get 'pushed aside' and the stronger soul who was once his lunch takes over until someone stronger than him usurps control. It's a never-ending struggle. Getting slain by Shinigami frees all these souls while those who committed crimes are dragged to Hell.'

'However, there's a difference.' Yoruichi told them. 'Ghosts who are sent to Soul Society retain their memories and personality. Ghosts who are eaten by Hollows don't remember a thing except for their names, but their personality remains. To this day, nobody knows why this happens.' she sighed as Orihime choked in horror, before she broke down, crying while squatting on the floor and holding the sides of her head in grief.

'Inoue...' Chad croaked out.

'Oniichan...won't remember me anymore! If I go to Soul Society and see him, he won't know me anymore!' she sobbed in heartbroken grief. 'He became a Hollow and died a Hollow! Uwaaaaah...!' she cried as Yoruichi and Chad fell silent and decided to let the girl stew it out...

xxx

Urahara Shoten...

Ichigo...

Is in hell.

Literally.

At first, he got an explanation about what Urahara will do to him. Yeah, at least he got a nice warning...but putting it to practice HURT LIKE HELL!

To destroy Rukia's powers within him, Urahara pierced his Soketsu and Hakusui. Then he was pushed out of his body now as a ghost with his Chain of Fate linking him to his body...that showed reality that he is now a powerless ghost. Since his power boost, the Saketsu, and his power source, the Hakusui that he got from borrowing Rukia's powers are gone, he no longer has Shinigami powers and must learn how to move freely in the form of a Plus; when he has regained his freedom of mobility as a Plus, it would be a telltale sign that his Hakusui has healed. Ichigo doesn't understand and asks what exactly it is that Urahara wants him to do. Urahara replies that instead of explaining, he will demonstrate and calls upon his employees to get ready.

Ichigo finds himself facing Ururu who curtsies and greets him. To Ichigo's astonishment Urahara says fighting with Ururu would be his first test. The rules are: the moment one of the fighters can no longer move, the session is over. Ichigo protests, saying he cannot fight a little girl. However, Urahara says he would find it quite difficult in his current state. Ururu drops protective headgear and gloves on the ground for Ichigo as she puts on her own gear. She asks him to make sure he puts them on, otherwise he would die. Before Ichigo can properly respond to any of it, Ururu attacks. She reaches him within an instant and punches him into the ground.

After a few seconds though Ichigo rolls out of the cloud, gets up and runs back towards Ururu, except he does not attack and instead picks up the protective headgear. He frantically asks Urahara how to put on the headgear. Urahara motions to him to put it on his forehead and then shouts to him that he must chant the following incantation: Take this! The powers of justice! Justice armor, justice headband! Attack! Ichigo initially refuses, sensing a hoax, but when Ururu takes another swing at him and misses Urahara manages to persuade him. However, Ichigo's instincts prove to be correct, as the incantation does nothing and to his annoyance, got conned into making a fool of himself! He should have trusted his instincts more!

Ichigo nonetheless dons the protective gear and immediately feels worlds better about his condition as he turns over to face Ururu. He challenges the young girl to attack, but when she does he promptly finds himself on the run again. Suddenly, it dawns on Ichigo that if he is able to outrun Ururu and dodge her attacks he must be able to counterattack as well. With this, he stops and waits for an attack. Once Ichigo dodges Ururu's first punch he moves on the offensive, throwing a series of blows which Ururu evades. Ichigo tries desperately to avoid hurting Ururu, aiming his blows at her headgear, however, when he lands a hit, his fist connects with her face and grazes her cheek. The hit really isn't very serious, but is enough to send Ururu into her genocide mode and she jumps onto Ichigo's hand and kicks him with all her might.

Ichigo is sent tumbling, despite the fact that Urahara blocked most of Ururu's thrust. Ichigo believes he had lost and asks for another round, but Urahara refuses, saying Ichigo has passed his first lesson. He explains the object of the lesson was to hit Ururu before she hits him and that at his present condition he had no hope of winning. Urahara then points out that Ichigo no longer has problems to breathe or move in the Plus form; he explains that Ichigo was able to raise his Reiryoku, which allowed him to dodge the blow and pass the lesson. Next, Urahara suggests that to celebrate they should proceed to the second lesson. Tessai...cut his Chain of Fate with an axe, effectively killing him!

Ichigo is pinned to the ground by Tessai's weight as he angrily laments his Chain of Fate being severed. Urahara annoys him even further when he calmly announces he knew this would be the outcome of cutting the chain and that Ichigo can no longer return to his body and is sure to die. Urahara continues to explain that once the Chain of Fate is broken, the remaining links will undergo a process known as Encroachment, at the end of which a hole will form in Ichigo's chest and he would turn into a Hollow. However, there is one way in which Ichigo can avoid becoming a Hollow and continue living - becoming a Shinigami. Ichigo's second lesson would be to reclaim his Shinigami powers. As Urahara points forward and gives the command 'go', a great hole pries underneath Ichigo and Tessai and they both fall to its bottom.

When Ichigo tries to collect himself after the long drop he finds that Tessai used Kin, a powerful Kido, to bind his hands behind his back. Urahara informs him that his trial in this lesson would be to climb out of the shaft. Ichigo tries to protest, saying climbing with the restraints on is impossible. Urahara replies that Ichigo is in no position to protest and turns his attention to the fact that the Encroachment already begun. In his panic, Ichigo tries to stop the Encroachment by crushing the links beneath his body, however, all he achieves is some nasty bites delivered to his stomach by the links. He begs Urahara to stop the process, but the shop owner says if he tried to stop the Encroachment he too would be eaten alive. Urahara explains that the Encroachment usually lasts months or even years, but that the bottom of the Shattered Shaft is filled with a gas that speeds up the process until it would last only 72 hours. Ichigo has, but three days to transform into a Shinigami and climb out of the shaft. If he does not he would transform into a Hollow instead at which point Urahara and his crew would be forced to kill him.

Down in the Shattered Shaft, the fifth cycle of Encroachment is finished and they seem to come at fixed intervals. The Encroachment cycles are far too painful for Ichigo to even move and he can only try to climb between one cycle and the next. Ichigo gets to his feet and attempts to run up the shaft's wall, but fails and falls to the bottom. Jinta and Ururu are not impressed by his method of climbing. Jinta asks Ichigo if he is hungry, but Ichigo says since he is now in Soul form, he is incapable of feeling hunger. Jinta says snidely that if Ichigo does ever feel hunger in the Soul form, it means the Encroachment is about to end, but if he is only thirsty, it's still alright, since he can drink Jinta's drool. With this Jinta proceeds to drool down the opening of the hole and onto Ichigo, ordering Ururu to join him, which she willingly does.

Several hours later Jinta drops down to visit Ichigo at the bottom of the shaft. He brings him a basket of fruit, thinking Ichigo must be hungry. Ichigo denies that he is and says the Chain of Fate is still quite long. Jinta sets the food down and tells Ichigo he's already spent 70 hours in the shaft, so he should start his Hollow transformation soon. He adds that the last cycle of Encroachment is much stronger than those before. To Ichigo's horror, all the remaining links in the chain undergo the Encroachment and after a few seconds it reaches the link to Ichigo's chest and opens the Hollow hole beneath it. Ichigo screams in pain as a Hollow mask begins to form over his face. The Urahara Shop staff watches in awe as Ichigo begins his transformation. Ururu gets ready to destroy Ichigo, but Urahara stops her, saying there is something out of the ordinary with Ichigo's transformation. Souls will usually dissipate and later recomposes in a different location and only then will the mask appear. In Ichigo's case, the mask was first to appear. This indicates that Ichigo is resisting the Hollowfication, so there is still a chance for him to become a Shinigami; Urahara asks his underlings to wait and see.

Ichigo wakes up and finds himself in a bizarre looking world - he seems to be seated on the side of a skyscraper. Looking around, Ichigo sees a grim and gruff looking figure, balancing himself on a pole not far from him. Ichigo asks the man who he is, but when the stranger tries to reply Ichigo fails to hear his name. The stranger is surprised to find Ichigo can't hear him, saying he didn't think anyone in the world would understand him better than Ichigo. As he talks, the stranger moves to stand on the bottom of the pole, seemingly defying gravity. Ichigo asks him how he does it, but the stranger says he is surprised Ichigo can sit where he is. All of a sudden, gravity shifts back to 'normal' and Ichigo begins falling towards the streets below. As Ichigo falls, the stranger follows him and tells him there is a way for Shinigami to stand in mid-air, using their spiritual power. The stranger says only now, when this world is collapsing, is the proper time for Ichigo to find that power. The skyscrapers around him begin to disintegrate into thousands of boxes. The stranger says one of the boxes contains the power of a Shinigami. Ichigo has to find it before the world disintegrates completely, or he will turn into a Hollow. Ichigo's fall continues as he falls through the street level and into a dark space, littered with falling boxes. Ichigo desperately tries to focus and remembers something Uryū told him once - that the color of a Shinigami's Reiryoku is red. Ichigo picks out the red ribbon out of all the others and when he pulls it the box attached to it opens. Inside it he sees the handle of a Zanpakuto. The stranger reappears behind him and says he can now let him know his name. When Ichigo dallies the stranger shouts at him to pull the sword out of the box.

Ichigo tries to pull the sword out, but it doesn't move. The Urahara Shop crew are still watching warily as Ichigo's transformation continues. When Ichigo begins to break free of the Kido, Tessai tells Urahara he has no choice, but to destroy the boy. He uses Bankin, the more powerful version of his previous Kidō to bind Ichigo. Jinta warns him that this could be fatal to Ichigo, but Tessai insists that he must restraint Ichigo and destroy him before he Hollowfies. Ichigo begins to tear through the Bankin as well, with the mask now complete over his face. As the final seal falls onto Ichigo, a large blast explodes through the shaft. Something appears to fly out of the shaft and lands before Urahara and the children. When the dust clears they see before them a strange sight: Ichigo, wearing a Shinigami uniform and donning a Hollow mask. Urahara and Tessai knew he became a Visored. Ichigo pulls out his new(which may as well be a giant kitchen knife) sword and the children prepare themselves for a fight, but instead he uses the handle to break the mask and then removes it from his face. Urahara claps his hands and commends Ichigo for passing his second lesson and successfully becoming a Shinigami. However, Ichigo shuts him up by hitting him in the face with the handle of his sword, saying since he made it out alive, Urahara _will soon be dead_.

Urahara is unfazed, saying this attitude of Ichigo is just what he'll need for his third lesson. This lesson will have no time limit, if Ichigo could use his Zanpakutō to cut the hat off of Urahara's head, he would pass the lesson. Ichigo slashes at the hat and manages to live a nick in its brim. Urahara commends Ichigo for being able to inflict this damage with his broken sword. Ichigo boasts that once he gets serious he would do even better and says 5 minutes would be all it takes for him to finish off Urahara. Hearing this Urahara agrees and says he'll give Ichigo 5 minutes to finish him off; as he speaks, Urahara draws a sword out of his cane...


	8. They have it easy, I don't!

Spiritual Training: They have it easy, I don't!

Sado and Orihime's training isn't going very well, as they attempt to access their abilities by overworking their vocal cords. Yoruichi is less than pleased. She tells them this way of training is useless and adds that if they don't manage to summon their powers at will, they can never fully control it if they can't even activate it!

Summoning the powers should not be very difficult, all they need to do is remember what prompted the release of their powers and build from there; the beginning for anyone is the urge to protect something. Thinking back, Orihime recalls she felt the need to save Tatsuki and Chizuru. For Sado it was the need to save Karin Kurosaki, but since he doesn't remember her face clearly he imagines Ichigo's face with Karin's hair, and is forced to shut down the image, finding it too creepy and freaked him out. He then notices Orihime's hairpin glowing. Her hairpins break apart and turn into the Shun Shun Rikka. Her joy at seeing the fairies again is cut short when Tsubaki attacks her for summoning them without a reason. Yoruichi commends her and says the next step is learning how to control her powers. Yoruichi then turns to Sado and waited a bit while longer till he got his.

A great crash tears through a peaceful Karakura Town neighborhood as the exhausted Sado finally manages to release his power; he too is wearing a glove covering his right arm. Yoruichi is shocked to see a great portion of the wall has disappeared. She urges Sado and Orihime to run through the back door as alarms go off and police sirens begin to close in and they ran for it...and they have to find a new place to train in.

The countryside...

Training continued. Upon learning through Trial and Error for a day and half, Yoruichi trained them hard in other things first. One: training to increase their reiryoku. Two: the ability to use Shunpo and Three: Combat using their powers.

For now, all of them went with training following by their own understanding of Orihime and Sado's powers.

Sado's right arm he aptly named Brazo Derecha del Gigante, Spanish for Right Arm of the Giant, he covers his right arm all the way up to his shoulder in a liquid which then solidifies into a form of armor. The shoulder fans out a bit into an upward extension, parallel to his height. It has an indentation at the top in the middle of the extension, stopping just where his shoulder begins, separating the upward extension into two. There are two wing-like protrusions on either side of his wrist. The arm is black, with a dark magenta strip running down the middle of the arm, tapering down towards a point that stops at the wrist. The dark magenta strip is outlined by a thin white line. These patterns are on the top as well as the underside of his arm. It's practically a soul armor that also augments his strength and durability, even more when he charges it with his own Reiryoku.

As for Orihime's powers, hers were...sentient and her six fairies have their own personalities. Shun'O, the leader of the fairies stated that their strength depends on Orihime. Her belief that her power will work in ways she wanted makes them stronger and more effective while doubting herself weakens them, so it's all in her heart.

Orihime's techniques involve incantations and manipulating the Shun Shun Rikka into different groups. Though Orihime initially needed to recite their kotodama to use her techniques, further training has rendered this unnecessary. Her kotodama consists of voicing the names of the members involved, followed by the technique name and the phrase 'I reject'.

Santen Kesshun is Orihime's defensive technique. It repels attacks by placing a shield between the enemy and Orihime with Hinagiku, Baigon and Lily forming a triangle position and create a triangle shield, and they repel the attack she receives.

Souten Kisshun is her healing technique where Shun'O and Ayame position themselves to form an oval shaped barrier ensuring their target is inside the barrier. Not only that, they can also fix and restore what even anyone would give up on.

Koten Zanshun, Orihime's only offense depends on her will as well. She can cut what she wants to cut and Tsubaki means anything and everything as long as she wants it.

Yoruichi knew these two need to see Sakura, but the girl is in Seireitei doing spy work...she has some suspicions about Orihime's power while Sado's power is a loot more complicated than just strength and endurance boost.

xxx

In another side of the Countryside...

Uryu was also experiencing his personal hell.

He had learned the truth of his mother's and his father's friend's deaths. The Quincy Folklore was true yet miraculously, Uryu, and to the boy's shock, Ichigo and his twin sisters survived Auswahlen. They were the only half-bloods who survived the massacre. However, Ichigo and his sisters are unaware of the cruel truth as their father wanted them to live normally without getting involved with the supernatural but Ichigo's fate made him defy what was planned, and he had the misfortune of seeing his mother killed and eaten before his eyes by a Hollow as she was unable to defend herself when her powers were stolen...and became a Shinigami, not a Quincy.

The Quincy Legend as follows of the Sealed King: According to the song, the seal would be broken and the king would regain his heart after 900 years. 90 years after, his intellect would return. And 9 years afterwards, his power would return. To regain his powers, the king would have to steal the powers of impure Quincy. Half-bloods or Mixed.

Those nine years started when he was a child and as years went by, Ryuuken told him that he must have been training his army of Echt Quincies to prepare for the final verse: 9 days after getting power, he would conquer the world. Ryuuken had taken steps after Kanae and his friend Masaki died. He and Kurosaki's father planned a lot and had a girl Ryuuken told him about, Tohsaka Sakura, a girl whom he rescued with a grisly tale to match(who is also the most popular girl at his school), turned out to be a blessing because of her power, Imaginary Numbers effectively making her a Reality Warper. She 'disconnected' the Mixed-Blood Children from the King, making them their own selves and 'killed' their connection so Uryu and the Kurosaki children are their own Quincy now and has no fear of getting absorbed or their powers stolen. She is a formidable ally and key player for all their survivals.

Uryu indeed gritted his teeth because he wanted revenge. Revenge for his frail mother and all mixed-bloods who lost their powers simply because they were born not pure. The more eviler downside was some Echt Quincy marry humans on purpose to create Gemischt Quincies to follow the folklore! Ryuuken had found the terrible story in his mother's belongings and greatly feared for his family, two of whom are unpure. Uryu got lucky as a child as his level back then is too insignificant and wasn't taken, and his mother's much stronger reiryoku hid his presence, knowing of their terrible legend to protect their son. Hence, Uryu survived. The Kurosaki children also survived as unlike Uryu, their powers weren't awakened at the time. Dormant so they're as good as humans.

His father trained him hard in combat and they were the remaining Traditionalists left. However, his father has other ideas. He knew that combat tactics in the Echt Society has changed, thus the two worked on creating their new weapons, and learning Majutsu. Instead of arrows, they created Swords and learned how to fight with swords, and firearms while teaching Uryu how to condense reishi to make the weapons solid and at their strongest.

Master Quincies could make their weapons metallic and solid. Quincies with metallic bow and arrows are the signs of mastery. But for some reason Ryuuken taught him a Quincy Technique Uryu didn't know about yet. The technique called Blut. While for Echt Quincies Blut Vene is blood-hereditary, Blut Arterie must be activated at will. Both cannot be activated at the same time so switching must be done with precise timing before attacks connect. He also learned Majutsu Spells from Majutsu Books because Tohsaka Sakura is a Majutsushi, but she preferred the term Mahoutsukai. She despised her heritage which was what led to her unhappy childhood and grisly fate. Had her Uncle Kariya not given her the strength and confidence to run, she would suffer with the worms to this day under a terrible family.

From Sakura's Books, they learned Tohsaka-Style Alchemy and Mystic Code Forging(it's what they call magic weapons), Reinforcement, Structural Grasp, Mental Interference, Transference of Consciousness, Flowing and Transferring of Power, Gradation Air, and from the other books she got, Elemental Magic, Healing, Spiritual Invocation and Evocation, Protection, Bounded Fields and Barriers, and White Magic. Ryuuken had borrowed the books from Sakura. They took turns reading books by night and fully understanding and comprehending them to learn them. Both were highly confident of their perfect Reiryoku Control which is a must for any Quincy worth their salt to be able to cast these spells perfectly without practice, which is why they trained more in combat and techniques than Majutsu.

In this summer, the father and son pair had to work to make themselves swordsmen, learning Kendo and Iaido through principle and practice while getting used to solid spirit weapons. Unlike Ryuuken who has years of experience, that was something Uryu doesn't have.

When Summer ended...Ryuuken told him that not only do they have to deal with the Quincy Legend, they have to deal with an ambitious Shinigami who doesn't know what he's getting into after killing thousands of souls in the process which is why they're also essentially preparing for war, stunning the brunette. In fact, three of his classmates are also getting trained while Sakura is spying in Seireitei for them to watch the movements of the Shinigami to prepare Urahara, Yoruichi and Ryuuken accordingly and in turn, prepare their trainees.

xxx

Meanwhile, at Urahara Shoten...

Ichigo was at the furo, resting his weary muscles. Sure, it's his soul doing the work but his soul is so weary and so tired that when he wore his body again, what his soul felt instantly transferred to his body all he wanted to do now, is RELAX while Tessai is preparing meals.

He learned a lot.

He learned Shinigami terminology he really should know, being one right now. He also learned how to properly fight with a sword and zanpakuto. He already knows Karate and an expert in it so teaching him Hakuda was a waste of time. As for Kido, well...he only bothered to learn how to heal and make barriers. He was more of a combat-person than magic-person anyway. With his training, he possessed a physique no fifteen year old should have at his age. And what happens to his soul happens to his body too. Yep, he's ripped and sculpted.

He just wondered...what is all this for?

Meanwhile...

Urahara had undone the Spiritual Electromagnetic Wave Influence Sakura placed on Japan using her Mystic Code, the Jammer she created incase she wasn't around to remove it on her own due to her job.

He grinned as he also set off a few gizmos...

All according to plan to expose a certain bastard...


	9. Unusual Case Closed

Unusual Case Closed

During the respective Training-From-Hells in the living world...

Sakura is also working on spying in Seireitei. She's been grilled hard as a child, she definitely didn't need extra work as it is, and sending video footages home of each activity in the thirteen divisions while also keeping an eye on Rukia, the current host of the Hogyoku she and Urahara sealed away with their efforts.

So far, good things are happening.

On night times she wasn't recording, she also disguises herself into a Shinigami and goes into Seireitei itself while avoiding Rukia, and her friend Renji by not being where they are. She can easily pass off as a member of any division, complete with a fake katana in hand. What she's doing is mostly risky, but someone has to do it.

Living life in Rukongai is peaceful...depending on what part of Rukongai you're chucked to when you die, that is.

And living in the countryside isn't so bad. She poses as a civilian girl, that's all.

Due to her looks, she has many admirers, making her inwardly squeal because indeed, her future may be here if she can't or won't marry Ichigo and Uryu, the only two boys in town around her height level(she's about a head and a half shorter) who knows the supernatural existed. Chad is just too tall and ahem, _that part_ of marital life would be too difficult had she married Chad.

Well, she enjoyed the attention...and went as far as purposefully allowing herself be stalked and let them watch her take a bath. It was also exciting in some way as she could see their erotic, perverted fantasies of her that's somewhat turning her on, but she has her standards. And the men she attracted weren't her type so she made them forget her.

Any attractive man in Jurin'an or does she have to go to Seireitei to meet some boys around human 15-17s despite being really decades older? As much as the prospect is tempting, her job of spying comes first as a lot rides on this.

When Summer Vacation about ended, she got her next orders from Urahara.

To do 'it' and return home to avoid the fireworks.

Sakura shuddered.

Her benefactors are really willing to let out skeletons out of their closets, all to expose three traitors. Really now.

She imagined herself within Seireitei in order to destroy the influence of Kyoka Suigetsu in every Shinigami who witnessed it's Shikai and unwittingly suffered it's effects. It took her four days to do that. Then she went up the Sokyoku Hill at the dead of night wherein everyone is mostly asleep at around 3 am.

She created a giant memory bubble that she popped...and what happened 110 years ago was exposed...as well as the truth about Shiba Isshin 20 years ago. She got the memory from Urahara, Tessai, Yoruichi, all of the Visoreds and Isshin, along with an ending message warning them about Aizen's Shikai...but Sakura, who removed the Shikai's Effects long ago deliberately forgot to tell them that, as she did not want Aizen to know that his control over nearly the entire populace, is gone.

She stayed only long enough to maintain the bubble and the memories playing in all of Seireitei's heads and the end of it was enough to wake everybody up. Soon, all of Seireitei is in uproar...while one Aizen Sosuke, Ichimaru Gin and Tosen Kaname wondered who was able to expose them on such a scale, down to the last detail? They have many suspects, but which one, is unknown...

Confusion and chaos were wrought and Sakura left the spy bugs to do her work for her, as she used the Gate created out of Reishihenkanki and Getsugoufu to go home. Rukia will be safe anyway and so is the Hogyoku in her soul...

xxx

Urahara Shoten...

Sakura got home and this time, there's a guest.

'Sakura, how's your job?' Urahara asked her.

'Easy as pie~!' Sakura giggled impishly. 'You should have the videofeeds soon and we'll let them handle the mess they should have fixed a century ago...surely they can without Kyoka Suigetsu in their heads~!' she laughed in a rather melodical manner. 'As we speak the whole city is in an uproar and chaos by now.'

'You did what you have to do, correct?'

'Yes~! So you guys did your jobs?'

'Of course~ it's US after all...' Urahara said smugly. 'You warn Isshin that he may get visits soon.'

'Hai. Anything else?'

'Yoruichi-san wants you to see her trainees later since she's suspecting something about their powers but she can't understand yet what makes them different.' Urahara mused thoughtfully. 'For now Isshin-san comes first. He's a former nobility from a Fallen House since Clan Shiba could no longer produce capable heirs and he might get visits regarding his family.'

'Sou ne...' Sakura mused thoughtfully. 'Shouldn't your piggy know that?' Urahara shrugged.

'It's his job to tell him, not mine.' he said. 'Better from his father's mouth than anyone else's you know.'

xxx

'So, you've done it eh, Sakura-chan?' Isshin grinned as he was at the countryside, hard at work and sweating heavily in his shinigami form.

'Yes...but you may get visitations.' Sakura told him. 'As you already know, the Shiba Clan's status fell from the Five Great Noble Houses because it's a house unable to produce capable heirs since Shiba Kaien's death ten years ago. And...no offense but no man wanted to marry your niece for her amputated limb and her temper which was far from being the ideal noblewoman and your youngest nephew is too young to marry, and often seen hanging out with commoners, another reason why he, despite being the last surviving male, was out of the bachelor's list.' Isshin sighed.

'Oh crud...I never knew that...' Isshin palmed his face. 'I thought the clan will be OK with Kaien...I never knew he died!'

'Now you know.' Sakura deadpanned. 'The hope of your clan lies in you and your kids...meaning, the truth will be outed faster than you thought.' she said as the man whimpered.

'I love my life here in Earth, far away from the headache that was Seireitei!' Isshin swore. 'I don't wanna go back OR get my kids in it!'

'Learn being a silver-forked tongue if you wanna stay here.' Sakura grinned. 'You can do it, Isshin-san.' she cheered him on cheerfully but in a manner of sarcasm unique to her guardian.

'That wasn't my forte!' the man moaned in dismay.

xxx

On the way back to town from seeing Isshin, Sakura sought out Yoruichi who was at another part of the countryside.

'I can see they're hard at work.' Sakura remarked as she was with Yoruichi while Orihime and Chad are busy at work.

'Sakura, so your job is done.' Yoruichi commented at the brunette. 'Goody, you're here. so...HEY KIDS!' she yelled, causing them to stop. 'Get over here!' Orihime and Chad looked at Yoruichi and a new girl before coming to them. 'I feel there's more to your powers but your powers are too unusual my understanding of them is limited. Therefore I hired this girl to analyze your abilities while in use. Sado, activate your arm.' she ordered as Chad did so. Sakura touched his arm and began using Structural Grasp.

'Mou Yoruichi-san, try learning Majutsu in your spare time.' Sakura pouted. 'Structural Grasp Majutsu is useful for times like these.'

'I know how to use it but that spell along with your main ability can squeeze out lemons more than I can.' Yoruichi pointed out. 'That's why my understanding of it is limited. You can get more with your ability.' Sakura rolled her eyes and combined her two abilities to study Chad's arm.

'Ho-hooo...complicated case indeed...you're a human with Hollow powers.' Sakura mused as Chad balked while Yoruichi and Orihime looked surprised. 'Nothing bad. Just that while you had innate talent and potential to awaken, exposure to a Hollow's reiryoku for too long caused this to happen and said exposure occurred a month and few days ago. By having this ability, you are more at home in Hueco Mundo than Seireitei. If we go there or at least, get you exposed more to Hollow Reiryoku, your full ability will awaken. Right now, your right arm is specialized on a powerful defense, spiritual physical augmentation and absorption of Reishi to charge your Reiryoku levels through the shoulder pads of your right arm. Your Left Arm that focuses on Offense will awaken if you're exposed more to Hollow Reiryoku. So we'll have to catch a Hollow at some point and force it to emit Hollow Reiryoku at you if we have to, if we get the opportunity. Once your left arm awakens, I can study it and tell you the scope of its power.'

'So that's my power, born from Hollow Exposure?' Chad blinked as he looked at his right arm. He couldn't quite believe it.

'Yes. Now then, the girl is next.' Sakura quipped as Orihime gulped. 'What can you do?'

'Er, a shield, a healing dome and a slicer?' even Orihime sounded skeptical because that wasn't all she can do. Chad was proof as it is.

'Take out the shield.' Sakura instructed as Orihime took out Santen Kesshun for Sakura to touch. Then came the Healing Dome...and Orihime's main offense. But in this case manifest Tsubaki as a blade...much to the fairy's annoyance before dismissal. Sakura took a deep breath.

'Well?' Yoruichi asked her friend's protégée for ten years.

'It's more than just a shield, healing and offense.' Sakura deadpanned. 'Orihime's powers are a unique branch of Reality Warping, especially Souten Kisshun. It's Phenomenal Rejection.' she said. 'Santen Kisshun is an omnipotent defense. As long as Orihime wishes it, it can protect her from practically anything. And the strength of her shield depends on her will that powers it up. If she believes her barrier can protect her from a Nuclear Missile's explosion and radiation without a shred of doubt, her barrier will respond to her will and do just that and she escapes unscathed. Souten Kisshun is more than just Healing and Restoration. She practically rejects negative events within the barriers and restores anything to the way they are before injury or destruction. An illness or injury doctors would have given up on long ago, she can heal by wishing it so. She can even bring the dead to life if she wanted by rejecting the event called 'death' to a person.' three jaws dropped. 'Finally, her offense Koten Zanshun...is an omnipotent attack that can cut anything she wants. All three techniques depend on her beliefs on what she can do with these three techniques. Possibilities are limitless. What hold her back, will be her feelings itself.'

'W-wow...' Chad croaked. 'Inoue can do all that?' he asked Sakura while Orihime is wide-eyed about the full scale of her powers.

'Yes.' said Sakura. 'As a reality warper myself, I'd know better.'

'You kids, are _terrifying_.' said Yoruichi, flabbergasted as her pupils looked sheepish. 'Now that we know what you can fully do, we're getting serious! Sakura, I leave Sado to you. Go get him some Hollow!' Chad quickly went to Sakura as they left the countryside.

'Sakura-san, there's no more Hollow in Karakura so I'm a bit worried.' Chad told her. 'Ichigo and Ishida killed them all in their contest.'

'Maa, that's why we're going to Hueco Mundo.' Sakura chirped as she opened a Garganta, and took him inside. After a dark path of swirly gray...whatever, they arrived to a world of perpetual nighttime, an unusual moon, and a white-sanded desert. 'Welcome to Hollow World!' Sakura chimed enthustiastically. 'Your job is to absorb the reishi of Hueco Mundo using your right arm and convert it into your own Reiryoku until your left arm awakens~! Sky is the limit, then when we get what we want, we go home!'


	10. Visitation of Importance

Visitation of Importance

While Sakura is busy with Chad in Hueco Mundo...

Isshin was dreading a lot of things and even more so when Urahara sends him mail of what's going on in Seireitei through the bugs Sakura left behind on his orders.

Seireitei is in a state of shock, confusion, denial, anger and utter chaos. While there are those who wanted to handle traitors immediately, there are those in denial of the truth and a huge battle ensued between ten captains vs three. While dealing with the aftermath as while they escaped through trickery, the ten remaining Captains had to pick up the pieces...namely, three distraught squads...and the possibility of reviving a Fallen Noble House now that there's a former clan head still alive and a suitable heir. In fact, after this chaos, the anomaly in Karakura Town disappeared.

The Captains who were from Nobility had to deal with said Fallen House while the other Captains dealt with Military Issues. Those who knew Shiba Isshin ventured to Karakura Town, upon finding his location...joined by one Hitsugaya Toshiro because he wanted to give his ex-Captain a piece of his mind.

Thus said, they went to Karakura Town with murderous intent in tow...from Isshin's successor at least.

Thus here they are, in Karakura Town, looking for Kurosaki Clinic.

Upon arrival there, they only saw two little girls inside. One playing games while the other...going home with snacks.

'Huh...so this is where he lives now according to what we've seen.' Ukitake Jushiro noted in amusement as they hovered above the house.

'I don't see him though.' said Kyoraku. 'Only his two daughters. Isshin and his son are out.'

'We should ask the girls then...assuming they can see us.' said Soi Fon as she flared her reiryoku a little. While Yuzu flinched, before going on his merry way, the brunette paused and stared directly at them through the window. 'Bingo. That one.' they went down to the living room, opening the windows.

'W-who are you?' Karin swallowed. As a medium, she could feel how strong they are and is terrified.

'We're here for business with your father, ojouchan.' Kyoraku told her kindly. 'We need a serious adult chat, you see?'

'This is absurd, that ol' goat chin doesn't have powers, he can't see you!' Karin grumbled. 'Only Ichi-nii and I can see spirits like you!' the eldest son and this girl can see them clearly well, possessing considerable reiryoku for their age while their father is faking it. Interesting. And the kids are ignorant of their heritage and lineage, apparently.

'Well, he'll tell you the truth after _we make him_.' Soi Fon snorted. 'So where's your father?'

'I don't really know...he goes off somewhere during the day for a month now and only comes home at night for some reason. He just told us he has work, but hello? His clinic is right here...' she eyed the hallway outside. 'Maybe the hospital hires him this month. I guess you guys can stick around until goat chin comes home.' she sighed. 'Er, can you guys handle living world food and drink?' she asked them. Japanese Culture Hospitality is a MUST but this case is quite odd...

'Ah iya, we just wait.'

'OK, if you say so...' Karin went back to her game while nervous with their guests who took to sitting on their couch and armchair, patiently waiting.

Around late afternoon...a particularly strong presence came home. 'I'm home!'

'Ichi-nii okaeri!' Yuzu chimed while somewhat affected by her brother's stronger power. 'How's your summer trip to Okinawa?' Ichigo, knowing of the story Urahara cooked up, played along.

'We spent most of our time doing cultural studies more than having fun at the beach it was **boring**. I'm not interested in relics of World War II stashed in that island dammit.' Ichigo griped unhappily, playing his act well. 'If I had known sooner I wouldn't have bothered coming and just stay home. Anyway, why do we have _ridiculously-powerful guests_ over?' he wondered, peeking into the living room to see a lot of Shinigami. Captains at that, having lessons from Urahara. And they're also looking at HIM when he indirectly referred to them and Karin looks nervous while playing her videogames. He couldn't blame her for THAT.

To the Captains who were called 'ridiculously-powerful' thought Ichigo a comical hypocrite due to his own Captain-Level reiatsu.

'They are? I can't tell and Karin-chan won't tell me a thing. I still see them as horrible blurs.' Yuzu pouted. 'She said they're here for serious business with daddy and daddy's not home yet! I'll get started on dinner OK?' When Yuzu was gone, Ichigo took a deep breath and sighed.

'Kurosaki Ichigo, yoroshiku.' Ichigo greeted. 'And for the record my name ain't 'strawberry', my name is written as 'one who protects' to clear that up.' he said with a somewhat annoyed look on his face before composing himself. 'So what are Shinigami-taichos doing here?' Ichigo greeted. 'What do you guys want with the ol' goat? Last I checked only us kids have powers.'

'Er why do two of you call your father 'old goat'?' Ukitake asked him, perplexed while changing the subject. If this turns out well, the Shiba Clan can be revived with this boy. Isshin is already married and a widower so that leaves his son to marry to continue the line by fathering the next generations of Shibas. And for a clan with strong resemblances, Ichigo and his other sister is unique...but Ichigo somewhat is a bishounen version of his late cousin Kaien, having a beautiful mother did that. Looks aside, he is also considerably powerful...and obviously NO experience in reining himself in. The only child with the trademark Shiba semblance, was Karin while her older brother and younger sister has their mother's influence. And these children are a hybrid of pureblood quincy and shinigami.

The boy is ridiculously strong and obviously has no idea how to control it.

That was what they believe at least.

But the matter of fact is, Ichigo, while trained hard in combat and shinigami combat, requires years of training to be as good as Captains and Lieutenants in restraining themselves and time is something he has no luxury with.

'Well, he keeps having a beard on his chin and it really makes him look like a goat.' said Ichigo much to the more friendlier captains' sweatdrops. 'So yeah, ol' goat it is.' he chuckled. 'Karin, where is he anyway while I'm out?'

'He's gone by day and is only at home at night the whole summer and closed down our clinic.' said Karin. 'We think the hospital hires him or something.'

'Right...I go and drag his ass home then.' said Ichigo with a sigh. 'If shinigami captains of all people are here, yep, serious business it is.'

'You seem fairly well-informed about us.' Byakuya noted with a slight frown of curiosity.

'...been an interesting school life. Meeting a shinigami, having to give her a hand, and then meeting that ol' geta boshi Urahara so I'd pick up on some things.' said Ichigo casually, effectively telling them that he helps Rukia out in her stay here and is acquainted with a not-really-at-fault-exile. 'So what the hell did my dad do that five of you had to come down here?'

'Er...after we have a chat with him, you may as well hear it from him personally.' Ukitake told him with a sheepish smile. 'That's how we feel.' Ichigo and Karin exchanged worried looks at this causing Ukitake to sweat buckets, having given them the wrong idea. 'Nothing bad, just that, when you hear it, let's just say your life will change a lot and it depends on how you react to it.'

'Er Ichi-nii...I'm gonna pretend this day never happened at all.' Karin deadpanned with an equally flat expression. 'I value my sanity a lot.' and she turned off her game and left. Well, if this is their reaction now, Soi Fon thought, makes her wonder how they'll react to their status?

Ichigo had to deal with them to his dismay and its his job as the strongest person in the house.

At sundown, there's a cheerful, 'Kids, I'm hooome!' Ichigo was quick to storm out of the living room, using Shunpo in the process, rendering Kyoraku impressed while Soi Fon wondered HOW ACQUAINTED was he with Urahara. 'Wha-hey?! Ichigo?!' and add noises of what seems like beatings...and Ichigo was back with his father tied with duct tape.

'Here he is!' Ichigo cried rather viciously happy as he dumped Isshin who went white with shock before the captains. 'Have fun! Yuzu what's for dinner~?' he called out as he left Isshin to the mercy of the Captains.

Particularly an ex-subordinate who is cracking his knuckles.

And so...

'Really, that's so mean of my son and Shiro-chan here!' Isshin sniffed after removing the remains of tape on his person, and a bruise on his face, courtesy of Hitsugaya.

'I think he'll get even meaner if he and your daughters learn the truth, don't you think?' Soi Fon told him wryly.

'Well, what do the old crones want now?' Isshin grumbled. 'I prefer my peaceful life here, thank you.'

'The thing is...Central 46 was long dead.' Kyoraku told him grimly as Isshin's eyes widened. 'They were all dead by judging Kurotsuchi-taicho and Unohana-taicho's autopsy, they've been dead since the exile of several captains a century ago and their bodies were a mess in Central 46 chambers and still rotting. And the Central 46 talking to us all this time was _Aizen_ when all of us are under Kyoka Suigetsu's influence. In short, he ruled over all of us while posing as Central 46 itself. All noble families who have sent their family elders to the chamber are furious. Even more so when a discovered traitor practically ruled over us. Until all families decide on a new governing body, Yama-jii will temporarily take the reins.'

'As for why we are here, we knew of the truth about your disappearance now.' said Byakuya. 'You willingly left your post to become a human to protect a woman from becoming a Hollow by using your powers itself to keep her soul alive.'

'Well, it's my fault in the first place.' Isshin chuckled as he fondly glanced at the poster on the wall. 'I have to do it. If I went back to my job without saving her from my mess, do you think I can look at myself in the mirror ever again? Masaki was a victim of Aizen's experiments too you know. I abandoned my power for her sake and wound up having a family down here in the process and my wife and kids are the best thing that happened after that. Never been happier.'

'That's good and all but anyway, since you're still alive, with three children at that,' Hitsugaya continued. 'You are ordered to return to Seireitei by the Sotaicho who is acting Central 46. To revive the Shiba Clan. The clan fell in the first place because there's no proper head and heir. While your niece can be head, she lacks certain talents and stayed uninvolved for too long in Seireitei's affairs which caused the fall in the first place. Then there's your nephew. Instead of working to be a good heir and future clan head, he's often seen goofing off, thus no lady wanted to get engaged to him to continue the line. The revival of the clan rests in your hands now that you're alive and everyone demands it.'

'That also means telling your kids the truth.' said Ukitake as Isshin sighed. 'We know that you want them to live a normal life but at this point, its impossible. Moreover, your son admits to working with my subordinate when she was last here and acquainted with Urahara even, and your daughter can see us while Yuzu-chan feels us to an extent.'

'I know. With parents like us, it's only natural but still...can you blame this old guy from wanting his kids away from the field and just worry about school, friends, love, the whole she-bang?' Isshin said wearily. 'Because the whole noble society is harping at me to get back up there...moreover I have to face my kids...let's just say I have to deal with three angsty kids afterward. Especially my son.'

xxx

Hueco Mundo...

Sakura is now looking at Sado's left arm which was white with red accents. 'Yep, offensive indeed. This left arm packs double the power of your right arm. And they suit your fighting style well.' she said appraisingly. 'Not only that, they showed their true forms too so this is perfect!' she chirped. 'How do you feel?'

'...at home I guess, these arms.' said Sado thoughtfully. 'I can use them even in Karakura Town right?'

'Yep, we just needed the right conditions to awaken them, that's all.' Sakura grinned as she opened a Garganta. 'Let's go home! Your homework is to create your techniques and special moves that fit your fighting style and we're good to go!' and they went back home to their town. Upon sending Sado home, Sakura went home to the Shoten.

In the meantime, Orihime was thinking about her powers at home.

The ability to reject anything bad that happens, her Reality Warping ability.

It was just cool and too good to be true. The catch? It depends on her strength of will and believing in her powers. One shred of doubt will cause her powers to fail. Will she be able to be finally be useful to people she cares for? Her memories flashed back to her first Hollow Fight.

"I can do it...right?"

At the Ishida Family House...

Uryu was in deep thought.

This month was pure hell he almost forgot his summer homework he is practically cramming to get them all done. But this month has been very fruitful. He learned a new Quincy Technique he didn't know about, reach his mastery and had to learn a new fighting style. That, and his father urged him to change clubs, telling him to take up Kendo at club and then Iaido in a dojo he recently found for three hours before going home, and dedicate weekends to Battojutsu.

Ryuuken is going all out in training him in using swords because they got too much used to Archery. In fact, Ryuuken plans on only attending work if his Secretary calls that his paperwork needs tending to, because he would also focus on getting himself in shape. But hey, he got stronger...and a load of weight off his back, now that he knew why his father hated being a Quincy. It was a...reasonable hate which he could understand.

Ryuuken lost his wife and Uryu lost a mother simply for not being pure.


	11. Troubled

Troubled

Dinner at the Kurosaki Residence...

'Now then, it's almost time.' said Byakuya, as the Captains faced the family.

'Yes, it's almost time.' an unannounced presence appeared behind them. It was Sakura. 'Words cannot explain Shiba-san's explanation alone...so it's my job to help him show his memories to his children. Urahara-ojisan sent me.'

'When did you get here?!' Soi Fon sputtered out. None of them sensed this girl.

'I am everywhere and nowhere. I think therefore I am.' Sakura spoke mysteriously. 'That's all there is to it. My job here is to get another copy of Shiba-san's past of twenty years ago and using my ability, show it to them. By talking about something as deep and serious as this, we tend to miss out on some details or those who talk tend to purposefully miss on purpose to create white lies.' she said softly. 'It was also I who showed you the truth in Seireitei by extracting a copy of the powers of the various Captains and Lieutenants who were used and tricked by Aizen. Urahara-ojisan was used as a scapegoat and those who came to investigate became Aizen's test subjects. We all prepared for this.'

'But why did it take Urahara a century to move?' Hitsugaya demanded.

'Kyoka Suigetsu, right?' Byakuya asked Sakura who nodded. 'All of us are trapped in his illusions. With Aizen as 'Central 46', nobody would believe him.'

'Exactly. Although fate smiled on them ten years ago when the Quincy Ishida Ryuuken brought me to Urahara to be saved. I ran away from a horrible family as a child and I was dying. Ryuuken-ojisan stabilized my life until he could get me to Urahara-ojisan, the only one who could save me because my adoptive family's majutsu is corrupting my body and soul. Once I was cured, I was discovered to have the ability to warp reality. With my power, everything was possible...destroying Kyoka Suigetsu in your heads, memory copying and extraction...I can do it all as long as I fully comprehend and understand what I want to do. They saved my life and gave me a new, happy life, so I'm helping them out as thanks.'

'Is that so, ojouchan...' Kyoraku mused thoughtfully. 'But we didn't know we were freed...since when?'

'Since I showed you those memories and warned every shinigami not to look at Kyoka Suigetsu's release Shikai and it starts when Aizen touches his sword while you look at him.' Sakura told them. 'However, about Shiba-san's past, only Captains, Vice-Captains, and the Lords and Ladies of Noble Houses are allowed to see that. 3rd seat or lower has no business with it. It was hell cleaning up the heads of all Divisions you know?' she griped. 'Academy Students included.'

'The Academy too?!' Soi Fon gasped out.

'Yes. He has a popular Calligraphy Class and is visiting Zanjutsu Classes once every year...exactly on lessons about Shikai and Bankai to impress impressionable students...effectively putting future shinigami under his control.' jaws dropped. 'And as Central 46...did you not find it odd that all Captains had to witness his Bankai when all was needed was three witnesses? He was the only Shinigami whose Bankai has to be witnessed by all other ten Captains before Kiganjo Kenpachi died in a Captaincy Test. The only one safe from Kyoka Suigetsu was Zaraki Kenpachi-taicho and Kusajishi Yachiru-fukutaicho since they don't care about him. All they wanted is a good fight and Zaraki immediately dismissed Aizen as someone 'not worth knowing', thus the only Captain and Lieutenant not to fall for it.'

'So that's how it is...' Hitsugaya shook. 'I witnessed his Shikai in the Academy...!'

'All of us fell for it. Don't feel so bad.' Kyoraku sighed as the looks on the Captains' faces said it all. 'We all got duped.'

'Maa, none of you expected it.' Sakura shook her head. 'After all, who can suspect a guy like him, Mr. Perfect-who-is-well-liked? Perfect polite manners, and a seemingly kind man. I suppose that teaches you that under perfection lies malicious intentions.'

'Ain't that the truth.' Kyoraku sighed gloomily as soon, Isshin and his children are back.

'Hey, daddy what's going on? You're so serious it's not like you.' Yuzu said, worried.

'Sakura-chan, it's time.' Isshin told Sakura who nodded, and Ichigo gave him and her an incredulous look.

'Very well.' Sakura appeared before him, floating like a ghost and placed her hands on his head.

'Oy what are you doing?' Ichigo demanded as Sakura pulled out a memory bubble from his head.

'Showing you the truth. Because time is a luxury your family has little left of.' Sakura told him as she took out quite the big bubble. 'Three seconds in reality but in this world of memories in your minds...years shall pass.' and she popped the bubble with a poke of her finger, enveloping the Kurosaki Children into the memories of their father.

Shiba Isshin.

His youth as a member of the noble Shiba Clan, a member of the Five Great Noble Houses...entering the Academy...becoming Shinigami...working his way up to become Tenth Division Captain...and then his fateful mission in the human world...meeting their fifteen-year-old mother who is a QUINCY...and what led to the two of them becoming man and wife, having a happy family...and the truth about their mother's death.

'Exactly three seconds.' Sakura finished while looking at Isshin's family sympathetically. The kids were visibly shocked and distraught.

'O-oyaji...wha...' Ichigo choked out. Still stunned, flabbergasted with all he saw.

'That's the truth, Ichigo.' Isshin told him. 'You met Ryuuken's boy Uryu-kun right? He too, was lucky. His mother, not so lucky. To be honest, I want you kids t live a normal life but as they say...the past catches up and bites hard and drag you back. Seireitei knows I'm alive, with children at that. The government demands our coming there, so we'll be leaving the human world soon.'

'That's bullshit and you know it!' Karin sputtered out. 'Ichi-nii, Yuzu and I are alive! To go there, you have to be DEAD, right?! We're not dead! We're alive!'

'Urahara found a way around that.' Isshin told them. 'Sakura-chan, explain.'

'Hai.' Sakura looked at Ichigo. 'Kurosaki-san, since Rukia-chan left for Seireitei, you began training under him, right? Because without Rukia-chan, it's hard to protect your family from Hollows...and you became a Shinigami. Your heritage and constant exposure to Rukia-chan's reiatsu awakened your power as a child of a shinigami and ojisan trained you. How to fight like one, at least.' with a wave of her hand, she separated Ichigo from his body and showed that he is a Shinigami. 'Although you need some work. With your power leaking like a fire hydrant though, you're in a constant Shikai State.' she chuckled as the Captains stared at Ichigo and his unusual sword. 'You need decades to train to get better!'

'Hey!' Ichigo sputtered out in disbelief. 'You did this without the freaky gloves!' he grunted as he 'wore' his body again.

'I don't need such junk to pull souls out of bodies.' Sakura scoffed. 'To prepare for this day, Urahara-ojisan created a special senkaimon just for your family because he anticipated this when we expose the truth and he anticipated the movements of the nobility. Due to their one-track minds regarding the ways of the nobility, _they're too easy to predict_.' Soi Fon, Kyoraku and Ukitake balked while Byakuya twitched. 'This Special Senkaimon is essentially a conversion device.' she raised her pointing finger to show an example through reality warping and made words appear. 'First we covered the usual Senkaimon with Reishihenkanki, the device ojisan created to convert Kishi, the living components into Reishi, spirit components. Then Ketsugoufu to keep the device in place to keep it working. This way, Karin-chan and Yuzu-chan who are not souls and still in human bodies can go to Soul Society without having to die. But for Shiba Isshin-san and Ichigo-san who are already Shinigami, they must leave their bodies behind and go as souls...as Shinigami. Understand now?'

'To think he created such a thing...he's unreal.' Soi Fon muttered.

'Well...because of our situation, what do you kids want to do?' Isshin asked his children. 'We have time before going to Soul Society.'

'...so we won't be humans anymore huh?' Yuzu croaked. 'We'll become ghosts?'

'Human, spirit, it doesn't matter what race we are kids.' Ukitake told the shocked children. 'What truly matters is we are who we are. You're yourselves. What matters is who you are as a person, an individual. Race has no issue.'

'Listen to the geezer here kids.' Isshin grinned as Ukitake twitched.

'You're just as old as Byakuya here!' the white-haired captain pointed out, annoyed. Byakuya looked at Isshin and scoffed. Indeed, they were the same age but Isshin looks physically older than he should be.

'Well, being in a gigai living as a human made me physically age faster and it reflects in my soul's appearance.' Isshin chuckled. 'It'll be weird if I stayed young and good-looking while being a father to three great kids for fifteen years! But I don't mind looking older than I should be. You gotta be this old to be a good dad.'

'I think I'll be saying sorry to everyone at school.' said Ichigo. 'I'm going away after all. I'll just tell them I'm going to America or something.' he said. 'Erasing memories would make my existence here a lie otherwise and I'll have no proof 'I was here'.' the twins also wanted the same thing.

'Very well.' Isshin sighed. 'I'll pay Ryuuken a visit too. What about you guys?' he asked the Captains.

'We'll be waiting at Urahara Shoten.' said Byakuya. 'You have a day to settle your affairs.'

'Right...' Isshin groaned as Sakura took the Shinigami with her home.

xxx

Ichigo separated from his twin sisters who were attending the same school while he headed for the homes of the people he actually considered friends. Tatsuki, Chad, Mizuiro and Keigo. He'd say goodbye to Uryu too. He wasn't that close to Orihime though so maybe he thought Tatsuki can do the work for him.

He wore a bittersweet smile.

He would lose everything at the whims of a government in the other world. His hopes for a normal life, shattered.

But instead, he is a Prince now, a Prince of his clan.

But he was determined. Prince or not, he's still himself. He's still Kurosaki Ichigo and that's that.

Just that he'll say goodbye to Ichigo the Human.

He can still find a way to be normal. Assuming he recovers from this. Moreover, what about his sisters? They're younger than him yet something like this was dropped on their heads. If Ichigo was swimming and drowning in it...what more about them?

Then it was as if by fate. The siblings saw each other by the river bank where their mother died.

To Ichigo, memories of seven years ago played in his mind.

He was hounded with guilt for seven years yet after learning the truth...that it was never really his fault...he has no idea what to feel about it, really.

xxx

Urahara Shoten...

Sakura was in the furo while her guardians tended to the guests after she cooked dinner for them while absorbing the books the Ishidas were finished reading in order to learn majutsu by absorbing their knowledge for herself. She too, is out of time in the human world. Soon...she'll get to her future. A life in Seireitei where there, what she is, is normal. She can freely live her life the way she wants.


End file.
